Coming Home
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: She left four years ago with no intent to return. A sudden death changes that all. What happens when she see's all the familair faces she left behind?eventually LP...okay so I oficially suck at summaries, read and let me know what you think. On HIATUS!
1. Home

Alright...I know I have another story out there and I haven't given up on it but I had this idea and wanted to put it out there for you all. I own nothing.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer looked out at the open road in front of her. This was one place she definitely didn't want to be heading. She owed it to him though. Whitey was like a father to her. He gave her advice, he looked out for her, and he was there when her father wasn't. This was one of the things keeping her from jumping out of the car. She was hesitant about returning home for many reasons.

She laughed at the thought of calling it home. It wasn't home. Home was where she had spent the last four years. It was where she had studied for her big exams. Where she painted her heart out. It was where she had set up the plans for her gallery. It was also the place where she had raised her son. She turned to the backseat of the Classic Mercury Comet. Her smile couldn't be contained as she looked at the sleeping four year old. With blonde hair and rosy cheeks, he was her true pride and joy. She thought back to the day she went into labor.

_February 2007_

_A nineteen year old Peyton Sawyer had already been in labor for the past twenty hours. She was at her breaking point._

"_We still need a few more pushes out you Ms. Sawyer", the doctor said from behind his medical mask._

"_I can't", she said as she tried to catch her breath._

"_Yes, you can", the man holding her hand told her._

"_It's too hard, I'm too tired", she cried out._

_He reassuringly kissed her forehead. "Peyton Sawyer, you are an amazingly strong woman. You're going to make a wonderful mother but first we have to see this boy", that smile made all her fears disappear._

"_Okay Miss Sawyer, we need one last big push."_

_She took a few deep breaths and sat up. He placed his hand on her back and helped her lean forward._

"_On three", the doctor called out, "One…two…three", at this she pushed as hard as she could. She felt her muscles contract and her heart race. Sweat was dripping down her face and mixing with her tears. As she felt the baby slip out and begin to cry she threw her head back and sighed._

_They brought the baby over to her after it was cleaned and weighed and measured. Once she had him in her arms she cried again, this time tears of joy. Her partner in this all walked over and leaned his forehead onto hers._

"_You did it", he whispered as he caressed the baby's head._

_She leaned up and kissed him gratefully. "We did it", she said as she looked back down at her baby boy._

In a way he was one of the reasons she was dreading going back. She loved her son with every fiber of her being but she knew people would wonder. But Peyton Sawyer was never one to care what people thought. At least, that's what she kept assuring herself.

When she left Tree Hill right after graduation she didn't plan on coming back. She was going to move forward and start a new life. Never look back and think of 'what if'. But she couldn't lie and say that she never thought about it, that thought was always in the back of her mind. Every once and a while she would get reminiscent and pull out her year book. She would read all the things her best friends wrote to her and smile. She would look at the pictures of them on different days and from different events and she would smile. She would come across a picture of her and him, or of the three of them and she would cry. Cry for the relationships she lost. The confidant that she no longer had. The love of her life that had slipped away.

Of course, there were good things about going back. She would get to see Nathan and Haley and their five year old boy. Nathan had become her best friend. After everything that happened he had been the person she turned to. Haley was there for her also. She begged her not to leave. She even used the fact that her godson James would miss her too much. That thought alone almost made Peyton cave but, as she thought of the reasons to stay versus the reasons to leave, it was a no brainer. They kept in touch of course. Peyton sent them a webcam for Christmas and Nathan and Haley and baby James visited when they had a break from school. Their boys knew each other well and even though nobody in Tree Hill knew she would be back, she knew her son couldn't wait to see them.

She was broken from these thoughts when a warm hand reassuringly patted her leg. She looked at him and smiled. He was the other thing keeping her from jumping out of the car. He had been her absolute rock the past five years. She showed up on his doorstep in the middle of a hot summer night, tears streaming down her face. He immediately took her in, no questions asked. From then on, he was there for her with everything. Convincing her to go to college. Helping her with late night assignments. Holding her hair back when she was sick. Getting up at three in the morning when she had a late night craving. Being there to hold her when she cried about being absolutely terrified to do this on her own. Reassuring her that she would never be on her own. Treating her son as if he was his own. Supporting her when she talked about opening a gallery with her business degree and a minor in arts. With this man by her side she could get through anything. She contently sighed as he put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You okay", he said quietly as to not wake the sleeping toddler as he kissed her forehead.

She looked at the sign they were passing, _"Welcome to Tree Hill"_

"I will be", she said as she nodded her head.

------------------------------

They pulled up to her childhood home. As she got out of the car she felt her legs begin to shake. She hadn't been here in five years. She had thought about selling the house but it quickly vanished form her mind. It was the last connection she had to him. Her father had passed away two years ago. Before she put the key in the door she thought back to the day she heard the news.

_April 2009_

_Peyton had just gotten back from her last class of the week and thankfully so. It had been raining all day. She was currently running around with her two year old son. She could smell dinner being made and she smiled. He really did take care of both of them._

_She sat down to catch her breath and continued to watch as her son pushed his miniatures lawnmower around the living room. That's when the phone rang._

"_I got it", she called out._

"_Hello", she said, still slightly out of breath._

"_Peyton", in that one word she knew something was wrong._

"_Nathan what's wrong", she asked worriedly. _

"_Oh God Peyt", she could hear his voice quiver._

"_Nathan what is it", she yelled causing both men in the house to walk over to her._

"_Peyton I'm so sorry", she heard a sob escape his throat._

"_Nathan please tell me", she had tears forming in her eyes from hearing him this upset._

"_Put on the news", he said quietly. She stood and did as she was told. That's when she felt her heart stop._

"**Once again we are reporting on the tragic dredging accident that occurred in the Keys this afternoon. There are still no known survivors from the twenty person crew", she watched as the young brunette cleared her throat.**

"**We can report to you the identified bodies that have been found".**

"**Andrew Lawson", she said and they displayed a picture.**

"**Michael Pulley", again a picture.**

"**Sean Rutgers", as they showed his picture Peyton went to speak.**

"_Nathan", she said in a cracked voice._

"**Larry Sawyer", it was then that her father's picture was shown to the world.**

"_Oh my God", she cried out._

"_Peyton I'm so sorry", she heard Nathan say as she dropped the phone and fell to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth. The man who had helped her with everything immediately took her in his arms and held her as she cried. Her son climbed into her lap and because his mother was upset and he didn't know what was going on, he began to cry also. They stayed in this position until both Sawyer's had fallen asleep from the emotional stress of it all._

She was pulled from this thought by the arm that went around her shoulder. She smiled at him and opened the door. It all looked the same. It had the same smell and the same pictures and the same feeling that it did all those years ago. She walked up to her room and opened the door, hearing the creak as she did. It was the exact way she had kept it as a teen. Deep red walls, drawings everywhere, her record collection still in tact. She smiled as she plopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and just took in the moment of all this.

"I put him down on the couch", the voice caused her to jump up, "sorry", he said meekly.

"No, its okay", she said while blushing out of embarrassment, "I'm gunna go get him and bring him in here to sleep", she watched as he nodded and went towards the bathroom. She walked downstairs and picked up the little boy.

"Gees", she muttered.

"I'm getting too old for this", she joked to herself. As she past the old grandfather clock, she noticed the time and did the math. Sure enough, it had taken six hour and twenty four minutes to get to Tree Hill.

She went upstairs and changed into her pajamas, doing the same for her son.

"Goodnight, Keith Jacob Scott", she whispered as she kissed his forehead. She saw the shadow lingering in the doorway.

"Well are you coming to bed", she teased.

"I was gunna sleep on the couch", he said as he looked down. She smiled at his apprehension.

_July 2006_

_Peyton had been living with him for the past month. In that month they had gotten reacquainted with each other. In that month she learned of her pregnancy. In that month they spent every night talking to each other about their day, or their dreams, or their wants. In that month they slept in separate beds, even though it was pointless. They both lay awake in Peyton's bed as she spoke._

"_Do you think it's weird", she asked as she faced the ceiling._

"_What's weird", he asked while propping his elbow up to look at her._

"_That we have separate beds but we always end up in the other person's anyway", she pointed out as she turned to face him._

_From that night on, they slept in the same bed._

"We've slept in the same bed for the past five years, why would now be any different", she asked as she patted the empty space before she curled under the covers. He sighed knowing she was right.

"Night Peyton", he whispered.

"Night Jake", she said through a yawn.

Jake Jagielski sighed. He watched as Peyton put her arm around the young boy and watched as they both moved closer to him in their sleep. He smiled as he put his arm over both of them. This boy may not have been his and this woman may not have been his but he wouldn't have wanted to spend the past few years any other way.

* * *

Okay so I know it's all kind of vague now, maybe you can get the initial idea. Leave some and let me know if I should continue. 


	2. No Way Back

I own nothing…I do plan on it being Leyton…it will probably take a while to get there and there might be some jeyton here and there.

* * *

As Peyton slowly woke up she felt the two empty spots next to her and furrowed her brows. That was until she breathed in the smell of bacon. She opened and eyes and had to shut them immediately because of the incoming light. She sighed as she slowly got out of bed and headed down the stairs.

She smiled as she lingered in the doorway and watched as Jake and her son interacted. She wished things were different. She whished she could give Jake her heart. She wished she wasn't still in love with the man who broke her heart. She watched her son jump off the stool and run towards her.

"Morning sleepyhead", Jake teased.

"Yea, mornin' seepyhead", Keith mimicked Jake.

"Good morning", she said as she kissed Keith's cheek and then watched as he wiped it off. She smirked in spite of herself.

"And good morning to you", she said while kissing Jake's cheek.

"Don't worry I won't wipe it off", he joked.

They sat around her old wooden table and enjoyed their breakfast. Their own little unrelated family.

"So, the wake is tomorrow right", Jake asked as he and Peyton washed the dishes.

"Yea, at like five", she said as she dried.

"Okay, well I have to head back down to Savannah", he said quietly.

"What", she said as she put down her dishtowel.

"Well yea, I have something I need to do", he said vaguely.

"Well then why did we leave last night, it could have waited. Keith and I could have come down with you today after you did whatever you need to do", she said with a raised brow.

"I drove you last night because I knew you needed a push to get here, and I didn't even want to tell you because I don't want to worry or excite you", he said as he waved his hand at her.

"Well can't you tell me what it is", she said with the pout he couldn't resist.

"Ohhh no", he said as wagged his finger at her, "that will not work Peyton Sawyer", he said firmly.

She huffed and stomped her foot, "Fine", she said while crossing her arms.

"Okay when did you become the four year old", he teased.

"Shut up", she said as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Anyway, are you going to see Nathan and Haley today, or wait till tomorrow?"

"Umm, I'm going to head over there today. James misses his cousin I'm sure" she smiled sadly.

"Are you nervous about seeing Lucas", he asked hesitantly.

"Yea, I mean it's been five years, he obviously doesn't want to see his son, I'm sure it will be a lovely few days", she attempted to joke.

"Well you won't do it alone", he assured her as he pulled her in for a hug.

She sighed into his shoulder. "You're a good man Jake", she said while hugging him back tightly.

"I know", he said with a smirk.

"So, when are you leaving", she said as she sat back down at the table.

"Soon actually, I wanna be back here in time for dinner", he watched as she gave him wide eyes.

"Jake, that's like a seven hour drive. You can't do that in one day", she said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about me. You focus on getting through today. In this town you're probably going to see Lucas", he watched as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then. I'm going to go shower. Bring the Comet back in one piece and with a full tank", she joked as she headed up the stairs.

Jake sighed as he walked out the door. If only she could love him.

------------------------------

Nathan and Haley Scott led a typical family life. If that family life included a murderer, a basketball scandal, and a few platinum albums.

Dan Scott was convicted of killing his brother Keith the summer they all graduated from high school. It was difficult because the one witness had not been seen for months, but luckily they had a friend in the A.V. department. Mouth looked into the surveillances from that unforgettable day and sure enough they showed everything. After he was convicted everything was left to Nathan. The dealership, both houses, and anything else he had acquired up until his sentencing.

After the point shaving scandal was discovered Nathan had known he wasn't going to play professional ball. Duke still took him though. Full ride on an athletic scholarship. After his four years were up he went to work in the dealership that his father had rebuilt after the fire. Nathan completely turned it around. It was trustworthy and the cars were dependable and Nathan had re-established his name in Tree Hill.

Haley James Scott knew things weren't going to be easy. With a child on the way and her husband's future career in jeopardy she did what she felt she had to do. She called the one and only Chris Keller. Of course, after his ego deflated and smugness disappeared they worked together on her debut album. Record sales were amazing and over the years she became more and more well known. She had somehow managed to keep up with school in the middle of all the craziness and now that James was older she wanted to be around more. She took a break from singing and was now teaching at Tree Hill High.

They both currently sat at the kitchen counter as their son watched his Saturday morning cartoons.

"So, do you think Peyton's going to come into town this weekend", Haley asked between spoonfuls of cereal.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. I called but she never answered. I would understand if she didn't. I would actually be surprised if she did", at this the doorbell rang.

"I got it, I got it", James yelled as he ran down the hall.

"Wait up", Nathan said as he scooped the five year old up in his arms.

"Awe dad, I said I got it", James said as he folded his arms.

"Yes you did but we just want to see who's coming here this early", Haley grumbled.

Nathan laughed as he opened the door, nearly dropping his son from shock at who he saw.

"Surprise", Peyton yelled.

"Keith", James squirmed out of his father's arms.

"James", Keith yelled as they both ran to his playroom.

The three adults stood there just looking at each other. Nathan finally snapped out of his daze and swiftly engulfed her in a hug.

"It's been too long Sawyer", he said as he put her down.

"A year too long", Haley said as she hugged her next.

"I know and I'm sorry", Peyton said as she was ushered into the house, "but in all fairness you two are the ones who disconnected your webcam", she looked at them accusingly.

"James unplugged it one day and mister fix it over here couldn't figure out how to set it back up", both women laughed as Nathan blushed.

"Well I would love to stay and get picked on but I have to go to work", he kissed Haley and then kissed Peyton on the cheek, "Sawyer we are catching up later", he said firmly as he walked out the door.

The afternoon continued on and the two young boys finally came out of the playroom to sit in the living room with their mom's. They were silently listening to the two boys have their own conversation.

"So, have you seen your daddy yet", James questioned.

"Nope", Keith asked while sighing sadly.

James put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure Uncle Luke will see you soon", he watched as his younger cousin nodded.

Peyton and Haley looked at each other and Haley nodded towards the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot of the boys Haley spoke.

"So you haven't seen Lucas yet", she asked quietly.

"No, we got in late last night and then this morning we just came right over here. I'm dreading seeing him. I'm scared about as he's going to react", she said as Haley put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just want him to know his son, I want him to want to know his know", she said as she threw her hands up frustratingly.

"What about what you want for you", she asked softly.

"In a perfect world, Lucas and I would be together. We would be married and Keith would know his father", she said with a sad sigh, "But this isn't a perfect world. It's reality and in reality Lucas shacked up with my best friend after he got her pregnant", she laughed bitterly.

Haley opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly. Peyton continued to speak.

"I'm sure they live the perfect little Tree Hill life. Big house and a nice backyard. Their probably married and maybe even had more kids. They'll sit back a laugh about the bastard son he doesn't care about", the tears were beginning to form.

"Peyton", Haley sympathetically put her hand over Peyton's, "you should know something about them", Peyton pulled her hand out from under Haley's and covered her ears.

"Hales, you know the rule. No Lucas and Brooke talk", she said with a stern look. When Peyton left she told Nathan and Haley that she wanted to be kept in the Tree Hill loop but wanted to know nothing about those two.

"Peyton it's something you should know."


	3. Dead Wrong

I own nothing---thanks for the reviews.

Peyton sat in the quiet house completely lost in her thoughts.

_June 2006_

_Lucas and Peyton lay in bed together, simply enjoying the body heat. They had graduated a few days ago and had been to a string of parties in honor of the milestone. Tonight was Nathan Scott's, a party they were sure would outdo everyone else's._

"_I'm gunna go make us some breakfast", Peyton said as she slowly got up out of the bed._

"_Wait", Lucas said as he pulled her back onto the bed and kissed her deeply. Peyton moaned into his mouth before she pulled away._

"_That can wait, I'm pretty hungry", she laughed as she watched him pout._

"_Ten minutes, I promise", she yelled as she walked into the kitchen._

_Lucas smiled as he jumped in the shower. He was a truly lucky man. After all the heartache and pain, they were together and happy and they were going to UNC together in the fall._

"_You're lucky I love you Lucas Scott", she joked as she walked down the hall, "how does breakfast in bed sound", she said seductively as she walked into his room. Once she entered she saw Lucas and Brooke sitting on the edge of the bed Brooke had tears streaming down her face, she didn't even notice Lucas's expression._

_She immediately put the tray on the dresser and kneeled in front of Brooke._

"_Hey, what's wrong, what happened", she asked as she wiped her best friends eyes. Brooke didn't respond, only a small sob escaped her throat._

"_Brooke talk to me", Peyton pleaded. She turned to look at Lucas to ask him for some kind of clue but her eyes stopped at what she saw._

"_Are you pregnant?" she asked as she gently took the test from Brooke's hands. As soon as Brooke nodded Peyton threw her arms around her._

"_Don't worry, we're gunna get through this", she whispered as she stroked her hair._

"_Do you know who the father is", she asked softly as she pulled away and took Brooke's hands in her own, and again Brooke nodded._

"_Have you told him", she asked. She watched Brooke nod again._

"_Well, what did he say", she said with anger in her voice, if the father of her best friends child thought he was going to kick her to the curb he was wrong. She watched as Brooke slowly turned and looked at Lucas. Peyton felt her heart stop._

"_Peyt", he began as his voice cracked._

"_Oh my God", she whispered as she felt her eyes begin to burn. She dropped Brooke's hands as if they had burned her. She felt the walls around her closing in and her heart pounding._

_Before either of them could say anything Peyton got up off the floor and bolted out of the house, not bothering to close the door behind her._

That was nearly five years ago. She thought that God had tested her that day. Then she found out she was pregnant. And now apparently, she was going to be tested again.

------------------------------

Nathan took a deep breath before he walked into the long abandoned house. Haley had called him, told him that she told Peyton, he knew she needed someone now.

"Peyton", he called into the house. When he didn't get an answer he began to worry.

"Sawyer", he yelled a bit louder, but stopped when he walked into the kitchen. There she sat, tears streaming down her face. He immediately pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm okay", she mumbled into his chest. He pulled her back at arms length.

"You always were a terrible liar", he said through a smirk.

"No, really I am. I mean I expected it, that's not even what I was thinking about", she said honestly.

"Well then what were you thinking about", he asked softly.

"How I'm the butt end of God's jokes", she said as she attempted to smile.

"I saw Karen today", Nathan said hoping to change the topic.

Peyton smiled warmly at the mention of her.

"What did she say", Peyton asked as she got up to make some coffee.

"She said that she couldn't wait to see you or that grandchild of hers", Nathan smiled when she smiled.

"I'll wait till tomorrow", she said while nodding her head.

"So Haley said she'll keep Keith for the night, what do you wanna do?" he watched as she shrugged.

"I was just going to stay home and wait for Jake", she said pathetically.

"Jake", Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Yea, he went back to Savannah. He should be back in a few hours", she said hoping to avoid the conversation she knew Nathan wanted to have.

"Jake's a good man", Nathan said firmly.

"Yea he is", she agreed.

"Dependable"

"Yea"

"Caring"

"Yup"

"He really loves Keith"

"Nathan, are you trying to make me feel worse."

"No, I just think you should give him a chance", he said hesitantly.

"It wouldn't be fair", she said hopelessly, "Jake needs someone who can give him all of them. I can't. I couldn't five years ago, and I'm pretty sure I can't now", she watched Nathan smile.

"Pretty sure?"

Peyton sighed, "He has been my hero for the past five years. I love him, I don't doubt that, it's just not the way he wants me to", she said quietly.

"Maybe you should try and change that", he offered.

She quickly changed the topic but his words played in her mind for the rest of the afternoon.

"Look I know you avoided the topic all afternoon, but are you sure you're okay", he asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know. I mean there's nothing I can do", with each word she felt her heart breaking.

"Yea, but you still love him", he said softly.

"And apparently he still loves her", she said with a sad smile.

Nathan pulled her into a hug. "If you need to talk about anything, call me", he said firmly.

"I will, take care of my son tonight", she yelled out as he got in the car.

Peyton closed the door and leaned against it. She knew exactly what she needed.

------------------------------

Haley sighed as she watched her son and godson play. Keith was so much like Lucas it was actually scary. So far today he had "brooded" three times, she saw that infamous smirk when he and James flushed something down the toilet; she still didn't know what, and she could swear she heard him quote some dead author.

"It's kinda eerie isn't it", Nathan asked as he came up behind her.

"Yea", she said, never taking her eyes off the little blonde boy.

"I don't get how Lucas wouldn't even talk about him", Nathan said in anger.

"Well in all fairness, we never mention him unless it's me, you, and Karen", Haley defended.

"That's because we promised Peyton. She didn't even want Karen to know, that was a fluke", he argued.

They both got lost in that night.

_July 2006_

_Nathan and Haley were set to leave for Duke in a few weeks. James was a little over a month old now and Haley was comfortable leaving him at home with someone other then her. That's where Karen came in, Lucas would have been a babysitter but they weren't exactly on speaking terms. Tonight Nathan and Haley went out on a date, their first real date since they got married._

"_Karen we're home", Haley called out quietly. When she didn't get a response she figured Karen didn't hear her or she was busy with the babies. She still didn't know how she could take care of James and Caitlyn; her daughter with Keith._

_Nathan walked over to the answering machine when he noticed the flashing red light. He furrowed his brows before hitting the 'play' button. Haley set off down the hallway until the timid voice stopped her._

"**Hey guys…its Peyton, hopefully you can tell though"**_, they heard her let out an uneasy laugh._** "I know we haven't talked in like a month and I'm sorry, I've just been trying to get adjusted down here. It's so beautiful, you have to come and visit when you get a chance and now I'm avoiding the topic"**_, they were both so focused on the machine that they didn't notice the one person who slowly approached the table. _**"Umm, okay…this is kind of hard for me to say out loud because I haven't exactly come to terms with it"**_; there was a long pause, _**"I'm pregnant", **_Haley and Karen both let out a gasp at the same time, _**"But I have called Lucas, actually left a message on his machine too and I know this is incredibly corny and absurd but I couldn't handle seeing him face to face. I told him that if he wanted to be around and be part of this child's life, his child's life, then he should call me. I also told him that if it was too much then he shouldn't bother calling me back, I wouldn't want him to feel obligated to step up and only resent everything. So, basically if he doesn't call me back I'll let you guys know and I don't want you to mention our child around him. If he doesn't bring it up neither should you, if he doesn't want to step up and be a man then he shouldn't get to hear anything about this child. I also want to ask you not to tell anyone, I know I'm asking for a lot of favors but this is all really important. I love you guys; give me a call whenever you can. Give baby James a kiss for me." **_with that the room was silent, that is until Karen let out a small sob. Nathan and Haley snapped their heads up to meet her eyes._

"_Karen", Nathan said slowly._

"_We have to call her", Karen said as she grabbed the phone._

_That night the three of the talked to Peyton on speaker phone and although they wanted nothing more then to let Lucas know everything he would be missing out on throughout the years, they agreed with Peyton. Karen knew what it was like to be alone and eighteen and pregnant. She was the one who actually convinced everyone else, mostly because she knew he would step up and do the right thing, there would be no need to do what Peyton was asking of them._

_Lucas never called Peyton._

"I don't get why he never called", Nathan said once again with anger in his voice.

"I don't get why he's still with Brooke", Haley said with an annoyed face.

------------------------------

Jake walked into the Sawyer home with a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Peyton the good, no, great news. When he called out her name for what seemed like the fiftieth time he furrowed his brows. It was late but he assumed she was still with Nathan and Haley. He decided to sit up and wait for her, that was three hour ago.

"Peyton call me back, it's late and I'm worried", he pleaded to her voice mail. As soon as he hung up he heard the door open.

"Peyton where have you–" he stopped when he saw the broken girl before him.

"Jaaaaake", Peyton said as she stumbled towards him, falling over in the process.

"I got you", he said as he caught her body before it hit the floor.

"You've always got me", she said as she rubbed his face softly.

"What happened Peyton", Jake said as he tried to ignore the chills he got.

"Life happened", she snorted out.

"Why are you drunk", he said hoping to receive a better answer all the while they were making their way to the bedroom.

"Brooke and Lucas", she said painfully.

"What about them", he asked hesitantly as he placed her on the bed.

"She wasn't pregnant", she laughed bitterly as Jake lay beside her. Before he could open his mouth she spoke again.

"And now they're engaged", she flipped over to look at Jake.

"What", he said in disbelief.

"I know", she said as she threw her hands up, "can you believe it", she asked as her eyes began to water.

Jake pulled her in to a tight hug, "It's going to be okay Peyton. We only have two more days here and then we head back down to Savannah", she reassured her as he traced circles on her back.

"But can you believe it. The bastard didn't even have another kid to take care of. I guess he never really loved, my leaving was his open shot at being with Brooke forever", she said in between breaths.

"That's crazy Peyton. He's an asshole for never wanting to know his child and he would have to be an idiot not to love you", he heard her mumble something and knew she was beginning to fall asleep.

"I love you Jake, you know that", she said as she nestled into his chest, "You have so much of my heart, there's just this little piece that Lucas still has but, that little piece means everything to me", he felt his heart tear at those words.

"But I'm going to start working on that", she promised right before she fell asleep.

Jake looked at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't give me false hope Peyton Sawyer", he whispered before he too fell asleep.

Okay soo I was going to have the whole Lucas and Brooke thing be different, but then I thought of this and what's better then an unhappy Brucas lol…and Lucas not calling is going to play out differently then you think.


	4. Suddenly

I own nothing---thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Peyton slowly trudged down the stairs. The only thing keeping her awake was the smell of coffee permeating from the kitchen. Jake sat at the table with a cup of coffee and the paper in his hand. Before either of them said anything Peyton walked over to the counter grabbed a cup and slowly sipped it as she sat next to him.

"How you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Uhhh", was her response.

"That good huh", he joked.

"Remind me to never drink again", she said as she rubbed her temples.

"Peyton", the firmness in his voice cause her to look at him, "how are you feeling?"

She sighed. "I feel like everything I thought I knew was a lie. I was perfectly fine thinking that Lucas and Brooke were already married. That they lived together with their perfect baby with dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and Brooke's dimples. But now, to know that she wasn't pregnant, that they just got engaged last week", she put her head in her hands.

"I know this is going to be tough but you have me", he reassured her.

"I always have you", she said adoringly.

"So I have some news", he watched as she raised an eyebrow, "yesterday when I went into Savannah, I had a court date", he watched as her face contorted.

"Jake, why didn't you tell me", she sounded more hurt then she intended.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up", he defended.

"Well is there something to be excited about", she watched his eyes light up.

"I got her", at this she ignored the pounding in her head and jumped into his arms, "she's finally coming home with me", he said with joy in his eyes.

"Jake that is amazing", she said as he put her down.

"Yea, I wanted to tell you last night…" he let his sentence trail off.

"You should have, it would have stopped me from professing my underlying feelings", she said as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Would you have remembered this morning", he joked.

"Probably not", she said honestly, "I hardly remember anything from last night", she watched as Jake choked on his coffee.

"You don't remember anything", he asked hesitantly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Wait if you got Jenny, why isn't she here", she said changing the topic.

"Oh, I wanted to give her a weekend with Nikki's parents. Just because their daughter is screwed up doesn't mean they should suffer." Ever since last year, Jake and Nikki had been going back and forth for custody. Things were okay with them for a while but then Nikki reverted to her old ways of partying. After many trials, the judge had finally decided that Jenny was better off with her father then her grandparents.

"That's understandable", she said as she got up and put her mug in the sink.

"I'm going to go get Keith", he said, the hurt was evident in his voice.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower. We don't have to be at the Church till later. Do you want to maybe hold off on getting Keith so that we can go to lunch?" she watched his face light up.

"Yea, okay", he said while nodding his head enthusiastically.

Peyton smiled as she headed to the bathroom. Maybe moving on would be easier then she thought.

------------------------------

Karen Roe smiled sadly as she opened the café. Today it was opened only to those closest to her. They needed somewhere to go after the mass. She watched with amazement as her five year old ran around circles around her. She had forgotten the energy young ones had.

This thought made her think of her grandson. He was four years old and she had yet to see him in person. Hidden pictures and secret videos was all she had to go on. He looked exactly like his father, blonde hair and the blue eyes that Scott boys were famous for. She couldn't wait to see him granted the circumstances weren't favorable. She was broken from these thoughts by the chiming of the bells.

"Peyton", Karen said as she rushed over to the young woman.

"Hey Karen", Peyton said as she hugged the woman tightly.

"Jake", Karen said as she hugged him next.

"Hi Karen", he smiled as they broke apart.

"Where is that grandchild of mine", she said as she looked behind them.

"Well, we were going to have lunch first and then get him from Nathan and Haley's", she watched as Karen's face fell slightly.

"Oh well okay, but I'm taking full control of him later", she joked.

"Mommy", the light haired brunette called out as she ran from the back playroom.

"Oh my God", Peyton whispered in disbelief.

"Aunt Peyton", Caitlyn asked as she scrunched her nose.

"Hey Cait", Peyton said as she kneeled down and the little girl ran into her arms.

"I missed you", Caitlyn said as she threw her tiny arms around Peyton's neck.

"I missed you too", Peyton said as she put her down. Caitlyn said hello to Jake and then the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon together.

------------------------------

Brooke Davis woke up that morning the same way she woke up every morning. She smiled as the birds chirped and the light came in through the blinds. She turned and looked at her fiancé, she sighed. Fiancé, when you marry someone you're supposed to be in love, head over heels, can't breath when their around, love. She furrowed her brows at that thought. She lazily drew circles on his bare chest, she watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi fiancé", she said quietly.

"Hey", he said as he smiled.

"You ready for today", she asked hesitantly. Lucas had taken Whitey's death the hardest. He was the man who had looked after him after Keith's passing. He helped Lucas through his trials and tribulations. Everyone looked at Whitey as the everlasting coach, and then one day, he was gone. In the blink of an eye Tree Hill was changed.

"As ready as I'll ever be", he shrugged.

"Well I'll be there, right by your side", she said as she began to leave kisses down his neck.

He slowly pulled away so that she wouldn't notice his aversion.

"Listen, it's going to be a long day. I think I'll jump in the shower and then go over my speech", he ignored the hurt look on her face.

"Okay sure. I'll make some coffee", she said as she walked out of the room.

Lucas Scott woke up that morning the same way he woke up every morning. He smiled as he heard the birds chirping and the light that came in through the blinds. He felt the movement on his body and slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know why but after five years he was still disappointed. He shouldn't be, she loved him and he loved her. At least that's what he told himself every morning.

That reality was proving to be harder then he thought.


	5. The Best Deceptions

I own nothing---thanks for the reviews.

* * *

The Church was crowded. There was standing room only. Many people had spoken endearing words on Whitey's behalf, it truly showed how loved he was around Tree Hill. Many of his former players had spoken, former co-workers, friends and family. Nathan had spoken; he even made half the Church cry.

Jake and Peyton had gotten a seat near the back. The service was about halfway over when Karen decided to take the three young children to the café because they were too fidgety. Peyton sighed as she looked around; she had yet to see Brooke or Lucas anywhere. Half of her was thankful, the other half just wanted to see it to get it over with.

She looked over at Jake who was staring intently at the current speaker. She had a good time with him yesterday at lunch. But she was having a hard time looking at him as more then her friend. Lucas still had that one part of her; she damned him for it every day. She began to play with her hands and look around anxiously.

"I think I'm going to go over to the café, I'm sure Karen needs some help", she said quietly to Jake.

"You want me to come with you", he offered as he began to stand.

"No, no, you stay", she said as she gently pushed him back down, "I'm just anxious or something."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while", he said as he kissed her forehead. She slowly stood and walked quietly towards the back of the Church.

"I cannot believe we're late", Lucas muttered angrily.

"Don't say that like it's my fault", Brooke yelled.

"Oh then whose fault is it", he asked as he tapped his chin, "the person who had to try on five different black dresses, or the person who couldn't find a suitable pair of black shoes to go with the dress she had on", he asked angrily, "in case you forgot, all those people are you", he said while pointing at her.

"Screw you Lucas", she yelled through gritted teeth.

He sighed as he looked at his watch. "Look we don't have time for this. Just take my hand and smile like you mean it", he said as he dragged her towards the front door.

"You don't have to tell me, I've been doing for five years", she muttered.

Once they were inside Brooke took a seat next to Haley and Nathan while Lucas went up to speak.

"A love so strong that no person could come between us. Whitey gave a speech in my senior year of high school, right before the state championship. That was my favorite line. That night he spoke of both his loves. Basketball was one of them. He truly loved being on that court, watching us work the plays he devised, staring proudly as we changed from young naïve boys to smarter more experienced men. Many of us have Whitey to thank for that, he showed us the right from the wrong. He showed us what it meant to love something unconditionally. He showed us what it meant to be loved unconditionally. Whitey loved us all like we were his own flesh and blood.

The other great love of his life was Camilla. I know he's looking down on all of us now with the biggest smile he can manage because he's finally with her again. I can remember hearing him talk about her in every lecture he gave us, even if she had nothing to do with the point of his story she was worked into it", the Church let out a small sad laugh.

"People used to talk about epic romances. Well Whitey and Camilla were the first I knew of. He loved her as much as one man could possibly love. Even after she passed there wasn't another woman for him. That's the kind of love I wish everyone could experience. Where those two people outlast anything and everything. Whether its death, or other partners, incredibly bad timing, or some type of horrific crisis.

The kind of love where you're walking along the street and you actually have to stop and admire those two people because they found what most people search forever to experience", he let his eyes scan the crowd, stopping when they reached a long lost destination, "I found that love, and like Whitey, I don't ever plan on letting it go", Nathan and Haley followed his gaze to the back of the Church where they saw a curly headed blonde disappear.

------------------------------

Peyton sat in the café as people began to pour in. Lucas words were ringing in her ears. She didn't want to stop when she heard him talk but his voice was something she hadn't heard in years. He sounded so sincere in everything he said, but how could he. This was the man who had purposely abandoned their child. She tried to clear her mind by looking around the café. The pictures of Whitey made her smile; he always looked like a little kid in a candy store whenever he was on that court. She smiled again as she saw the pictures of the entire team from her grade with him, and all the cheerleaders with him. She continued to look until a certain picture caught her eye. It was one taken right after the State Championship. Whitey was surrounded by Skillz, Bevin, Rachel, Mouth, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas. His arms were around her waist with her hands planted firmly over his; that was the night they became a couple. She was broken from these thoughts when Jake walked over to her.

"Hey", he said quietly as to not wake the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Hi", she said as she rubbed Keith's back.

"He feels a little warm so I'm gunna take him back to the house", he watched as Peyton furrowed her brows.

"I'll come with you", he shook his head as she began to stand.

"No", he said firmly.

"Jake he's my son", she said.

"But you have some things you need to deal with here", Jake said as she noticed two people from Peyton's past out of the corner of his eye.

Peyton nodded knowingly before squeezing his arm and kissing his cheek.

"Be strong", he whispered into her ear. She nodded as she watched him walk out the door.

Standing there on her own the room suddenly seemed to fill. She couldn't breath and began to feel dizzy. She hurried out to the side patio, not noticing the pair of baby blue eyes that watched her leave.

Lucas and Brooke were quietly walking towards the café. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"So, the end of your speech was really beautiful", Brooke said quietly, "who was it about", she asked as she quirked her eyebrow.

"What?" Lucas asked, shocked by her question.

"I know it wasn't about me", she blatantly, "so who are you seeing on the side", she asked with a smirk as they walked to the front door.

"I have no idea–" Lucas stopped mid sentence when his eyes landed on the couple before him. He saw Jake holding a child that definitely wasn't a six year old Jenny.

"That's who", Brooke said as she followed his stare. Her mouth dropped when she saw her former best friend with Jake and a blonde headed boy that she knew a secret about. They both watched as Peyton soothingly rubbed the child's back and then squeezed Jake's arm before she kissed his cheek. They watched as he whispered something to her and she smiled appreciatively.

"Lucas", she said quietly. She could hear his labored breaths.

"I'll be right back", he said as he followed her out to the patio.

------------------------------

Peyton stood outside, grasping the railing. Deep calming breaths were what she needed. She knew Lucas and Brooke were in there. She knew they all needed to talk. She couldn't handle them being all couple-like. She would play it cool though; never let them see you sweat. She was so consumed in her thought that she didn't hear the door slide open.

He watched her for a moment. Watching as she had some sort of inner battle. Her curls feverishly shaking back and forth, following the motions of her head. He smiled in spite of himself, those curls. God, he missed those curls. He took a deep breath, he was going to need it for the conversation they were about to have.

"Hey", even though it was said quietly her head snapped around.

She took the moment to look at him. He looked taller and more muscular. His face was still the same though, slightly rugged but with the same youngness it held five years ago. One thing stood out however.

"Where's your fiancée", she said bitterly. 'Way to play it cool Sawyer', she thought to herself.

"So you let Jake knock you up", he retorted.

"Excuse me", she gasped out.

"I saw the kid", he said while motioning inside.

"You saw our kid", she said as she while motioning between them.

Lucas scoffed. "Our kid", he questioned rudely, "Oh, I get it. Jake's not being good enough right. You wanna pass that kid off on me", Peyton let her mouth drop dramatically before she pulled back and slapped him.

"How dare you", she screamed, "He's more of a father then you have ever been", she said as she pointed at him threateningly.

"I haven't heard from you in five years Peyton", he yelled.

"I called you", she said as her eyes began to water.

"And I guess after sitting by the phone, waiting for you to call I just happened to miss that one", he said sarcastically.

"Look you can deny this all you want, but he wants to know his father", she said angrily.

"Peyton if you and Jake are having problems that's not my fault. I'm not going to be your back up plan to take care of his kid", he said bitterly. He and Peyton should have had kids. He and Peyton should be getting married.

"Jake has nothing to do with this and stop calling him 'kid', he has a name", she said softly.

"Oh and what is it, Jake Jr.", he said mockingly.

"It's Keith, his name is Keith", she said as tears clouded her eyes.

He watched as she brushed past him. He took a breath and let it out slowly, the previous events running through his head. He angrily kicked the chair.

Brooke watched the whole scene unfold, along with a majority of the café. People were whispering about what could possibly be causing the heated argument between the former sweethearts. She slowly turned to look at Nathan and Haley, his jaw was clenched and her hand was over her mouth, it was obvious they knew. She turned to Karen, who after a while had to busy herself because she couldn't watch anymore.

Everyone stopped whispering when they heard the door open and saw the distraught blonde rush out of the café, ignoring the calls of her friends. They immediately looked back to Lucas, watching as he seemed to be yelling something and then kicked the patio chair.

"Come on", he said as he took Brooke by the arm and led her out of the café, ignoring the angered calls of his mother, brother, and sister in law.

------------------------------

"Can you believe her", he yelled as they walked into their apartment.

"Lucas", she whined. The entire car ride had been spent with his ranting about Peyton.

"I mean seriously…" he continued to talk but Brooke blocked him out. He had it all wrong, Peyton wasn't lying, and she wasn't conniving. Brooke knew that the truth needed to be told, this was both of their way out of a dead end relationship, if you could even call it a relationship.

"Lucas shut up", she screamed, "I have to tell you something", she said quietly.

"What", he said frustratingly.

Brooke bit her lip before she started.

_July 2006_

_Brooke walked into Lucas's bedroom, well now it was her and Lucas's bedroom. She'd been living with him ever since Peyton left. The town thought it was because she was pregnant and part of it was that, the other part was because they were both alone in this. Nathan and Haley had cut them off because they sent Peyton away._

"_Brooke could you help me with these", Lucas groaned as he carried groceries into the house._

"_Lucas, baby on board", she said playfully as she pointed to her stomach._

"_Fine, but you put them all away", he teased. She laughed as he walked out the door. They weren't lovers; they weren't even really that great of friends. They were clinging to each other. They were just two people who made a mistake and were having a baby._

_Brooke walked over to the answering machine and hit the 'play' button. She began to walk over to the cabinets until the voice stopped her._

"**Hey Luke**_", came Peyton's shaky voice, "_**I know we haven't talked in a while but I honestly didn't have anything to say to you. I know you have a lot to deal with right now but there's something I need to tell you**_", Brooke listened as Peyton took a deep breath, "_**I'm pregnant**_", Brooke stared at the machine in disbelief, "_**I know that Brooke is too and I want you to be a part of this baby's life Luke. You are an amazing man in spite of your short comings. If you don't think you can handle having to take care of two kids at once then just forget about this message and I'll take care of everything myself. I really hope you call me back though**_", Brooke listened as Peyton sniffled, "_**I do still love, I probably shouldn't but I do, so call me please. The number here is**_", Brooke hit the delete button as Lucas walked into the house._

"_How come you haven't put anything away yet?" Lucas joked until he noticed Brooke's somber expression._

"_Hey, what's wrong? Is it the baby", he asked in a panicked voice._

_Brooke snapped out of her daze when she felt his hand go to her stomach._

"_What? Oh umm, no, it was the doctor's office actually, they confirmed our appointment for next week", she lied with a fake smile._

"_Oh okay", he said skeptically but believed her none the less._

_The next week they went to the doctor's and found out that Brooke wasn't pregnant. She had just skipped her period._

Brooke stared at Lucas as he looked at her in disgust.

"Luke", she said pleadingly.

"How could you?" he asked in disgust.

"I was pregnant and scared–"

"Don't", Lucas yelled as he slammed the door.

Brooke stood alone in the living room. Many different emotions running through her body. Guilt was a huge one. She had kept Lucas's child from him. She kept Peyton from him. She couldn't even give him a child or her heart and she still never told him.

The other one was freedom. She and Lucas were no longer tied to each other out of loneliness.

She took off her engagement ring and left it on the kitchen table. Smiling somberly as she began to pack her bags.

* * *

Okay…so there it is, let me know what you think. 


	6. Wreck of the Day

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Peyton stormed into the house with tears silently streaming down her face. She was angry and hurt. How could he act like she never called? How could he honestly stand there and judge her?

"Peyton", Jake asked worriedly when he saw her.

"He's unbelievable", she said angrily.

"What happened", he said as he curled his fists and clenched his jaw.

"He completely acted like Keith wasn't his. He started saying things like just because me and you weren't working out that I shouldn't try and be his back up plan. I just…I don't get it", she said as sobs overtook her body.

"It's okay Peyton", he said as he rubbed her back.

"No it's not Jake. It won't be okay until he can freakin' man up and take responsibility", she said as she threw her hands up.

"I don't even want him to take responsibility I just want him to know his son", she said sadly with her head in her hands. Jake continued to rub her back.

"And you should have seen his face, every time he would say that it was your son he looked so bitter and hurt. He looked hurt", she laughed bitterly.

"Momma", she turned to see Keith slowly walking down the stairs. His curly blonde hair was frizzy; his batman pajamas were incredibly wrinkled, he tiredly wiped his eyes with a small fist.

"Hey baby", Peyton said immediately changing her tone, using the tone she only used for her little boy. She harshly wiped at her tears.

"Momma, don't cry", he said softly as he sat in her lap. He used his small pudgy hands to wipe the last remaining tears.

"I'm sorry baby. Did I wake you", she asked quietly.

"No, I was waiting up", he lied and Peyton could easily tell.

"How are you feeling", she asked as she put her hand to his forehead.

"Good, Jake gave me some purple stuff", he said as he scrunched up his face. Jake and Peyton smiled, he was never one for grape flavored anything.

"Was daddy there tonight", Peyton and Jake both watched as he did that squinty eye thing that Lucas was famous for. Peyton had to bite down on her quivering lip.

"Yea, he was", Jake spoke for Peyton, "but we left before he got there", he watched as the little boy nodded.

"Am I gunna see him tomorrow?" he asked innocently. Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Keith, remember when I told you that sometimes little boys and girls only have one mommy, or they only have one daddy", she watched as he nodded his head and furrowed his brows, "well, me and you do pretty good without daddy right", again he nodded, "We might not see him this trip", she watched painfully as his face fell, "He's, umm…he's really busy with work", she couldn't believe she was lying for him, "But you know that he loves you, I've told you that he always loves you even though he hasn't met you yet", she watched as he nodded again while his bottom lip quivered.

Jake had had enough. He stood up angrily and walked out the door muttering that he would be right back.

------------------------------

Karen, Nathan, and Haley all sat around Karen's kitchen table doing anything and everything to avoid thinking about the scene they had witnessed earlier that night. Caitlyn and James were sleeping; today's events had taken a heavy toll on them also. It was the first time Caitlyn had met her nephew. The first thing she said was that he looked bigger then on the television. The three of them ran all around the playroom Karen had built when James and Caitlyn were first born.

"He is such an amazing little boy", Karen said in awe.

"Yea he really is", Nathan spoke proudly of his godson.

"When he was at the café earlier, he picked up a book and started flipping through the pages. He would look at them each very carefully, nod his head knowingly and then turn the page", she said with a smile.

"He loves books", Haley said, "Imagine what he's going to be like when he can actually read", she joked which caused the three adults to laugh quietly.

"He's also quite the artist. Peyton said that when she gets the gallery opened she's gunna hang up some of his stuff to see if they get any offers", again the adults laughed.

"He's so warm and loving. I couldn't believe that this was the first time I've ever met him. He was so welcoming of me, I mean I know he's young and I'm his grandmother but he was still so receptive", she said as she smiled, remembering their first encounter.

"That's all Peyton's doing" Haley said, "She wanted him to know everyone from her past because they were a part of his life too."

"She did the same thing with Lucas", Nathan said angrily, "Keith knows his father through pictures or stories that he's heard. She didn't want him to think that he didn't have a father or that Lucas didn't love him", he said bitterly.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the front door. Karen furrowed her brows as she opened the door to reveal an angry Jake.

"What's Lucas's address", he said through a clenched jaw.

"Why", Haley asked with confusion in her voice.

"Because I'm going to kill him", Jake said obviously.

"What did he do now", Nathan asked as he curled his fists.

"Oh, beside denying ever knowing he had a child, he made Peyton cry, and now Keith is pretty convinced that his father doesn't want to see him", he had to close his eyes to keep his eyes from burning.

"What do you mean denying he knows about Keith?" Karen asked.

"I don't know, Peyton only said that he acted like Keith wasn't his. He even said that because Peyton and I were having problems didn't mean she could dump my kid on him. He said Keith was mine", everyone furrowed their brows at this comment.

"But, that doesn't make any sense", Haley spoke up.

"I know, but I'm still gunna kill him", Jake said as he began to look for the yellow pages.

"Don't waste your time. I'll take you. I haven't talked to my big brother in a while", he said as he grabbed his car keys.

That was the understatement of the year. They hadn't technically spoken in five years. Nathan was bitter, firstly that he and Brooke had sent Peyton away. It would have been too hard for her to see them together with their child. Then he was angry because he failed to take any recognition to his child with Peyton. Tonight was definitely going to end some unfinished business. As they both walked towards the door it swung open angrily. Lucas walked in with a red and blotchy face, apparent that he had been upset about something. The whole room stopped and looked at him. Nathan was the first to do something.

"You son of a bitch", he said right before he swung back and punched Lucas.

"Damnit Nate", Lucas said as he rubbed his face.

"Oh that was nothing", Jake said as he punched Lucas's other cheek.

"Stop it", Karen hissed as to not wake the children.

"He deserved it", Haley spat out. She hadn't exactly been president of the Lucas Scott fan club in the past few years either. They were best friends though, she still talked to him about certain things but they weren't like they used to be.

Karen walked over to her son, grabbed his hand, sat him at the table, and got him an ice pack and a bag of frozen peas; one for each side of his face.

"I didn't know", he said right before he put the ice packs on. He knew what he had gotten hit for. The three younger adults scoffed.

"How couldn't you know?" Karen questioned.

"I was there when she made that phone call", Jake added.

"Brooke", Lucas muttered from under the peas and ice pack.

"What the hell does she have to do with this", Haley asked angrily, she was fed up with Brooke and his, whatever they were.

"She deleted the message", he said quietly. Time seemed to stand still; the four adults looked at each other to make sure they had heard him right.

"She deleted the message", he said as he took of the frozen products, "I never heard Peyton say any of those things", he said as he stared at the table.

They watched as a lone tear hit the table.

------------------------------

Peyton sat on the couch with her little boy. She knew how he was taking everything she had just said but, like his mother he wouldn't show it. 'Four years old and already closed off to the world', Peyton thought to herself.

"How about we color", Peyton watched as his eyes lit up.

"Really", he asked as he jumped off of her lap.

"Sure, but after that you have to go to bed", she said sternly.

"Okay", he yelled as he ran up the stairs.

She took a deep breath and pried herself off of the couch, as she began to clear off the table Keith came running back down, crayons and coloring books in hand.

"That was quick", she laughed as he simply nodded and dropped everything to the floor.

"So what do you wanna color", she asked as she sat next to him on the floor.

"I wanna draw my own picture", he said independently.

"Okay, you want any help?" she offered but she knew he didn't need it.

"Nah, I got it", he said as he held up his hands. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I'm gunna put on my pajamas, call me if you need me", she said as she kissed the top of his head.

When she reached her bedroom she plopped down on it and took another deep breath. She thanked God they would be leaving tomorrow.

She walked back down the stairs after about fifteen minutes to find Keith passed out on the piece of paper and a crayon still in his hand. She smiled as she picked him up. She laid him in her bed and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet boy", she whispered. She closed the door leaving it slightly opened so that she could hear him call her if he needed anything.

She was down stairs picking up the little mess when someone knocked on the door. She furrowed her brows as she went to answer it.

------------------------------

Lucas coughed uncomfortably. After dropping the Brooke Davis bomb at his mother's house, Jake had pulled him out of the chair and dragged him to his car. That seemed to be hours ago. He winced as he felt his face beginning to swell; he didn't think that was even possible. Finally they pulled up in front of the Sawyer home. Jake cut the engine and turned to look at Lucas.

"God help you if I get a teary phone call later", he threatened.

"You won't", Lucas promised quietly. He had his hand on the handle but still hadn't moved an inch.

"Umm, what's going on?" Jake asked in irritation.

"I'm scared", he whispered.

"Don't be", Jake said as his tone softened, "that little boy loves you. Peyton has told him everyday since before he was born that you loved him. I thought it was a complete waste of time", he said bitterly, "apparently I was wrong. We all were", he said quietly.

"I'm actually more scared about seeing Peyton", he laughed nervously.

"Oh, well I would be too", he said honestly with a slight chuckle, "just tell her the truth", he said as he put a reassuring hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Easier said then done", he muttered as he got out of the car.

He took some deep calming breaths as he walked to the front door. He knew she was going to yell. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He said things. Things he didn't even mean but he had said in anger. He was mentally going over his apology as he knocked on the door. He would have rung the doorbell but he figured Keith…his son, would be sleeping.

As he continued to go over his apology to make sure he had it down the door opened. He silently thanked the unusually humid June night. Peyton stood before him in an old pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, her hair was in a messy bun with a thin headband; he assumed it was holding back her bags, and her face was slightly blotchy. It was obvious she had been crying at one point. All his thoughts flew from his mind. He didn't even notice the death glare she was giving him.

"What the hell are you doing here", she hissed angrily.

"I…just…" Damnit where were the words he was thinking over before.

"No, I don't care. You're a sorry excuse of a man Lucas Scott and we're better off without you", she said as she prepared to slam the door in his face.

Finally some instinct took over and he stuck his foot in the door before it could close all the way. She was about to yell something else at him but he stopped her.

"Brooke", he sputtered out. 'Idiot', he thought to himself.

"Brooke", Peyton said angrily.

"She deleted the message", he breathed a sigh of relief that he finally got it out.

"What", she asked as her shoulders relaxed a little bit.

"She told me, tonight. She umm, she deleted the message. I never heard any it Peyton, I swear", he said sincerely as his voice quivered.

She eyed him curiously. He seemed sincere enough but, everything he had said earlier was still running through her head. They were hurtful words.

"I know I said some pretty horrible things earlier", he said, reading her mind, "but, can I please see him", he asked timidly. Peyton bit her lip, which Lucas still thought was incredibly cute.

"Fine", she said quietly, "but I just got him to sleep to make sure you're quiet", she hissed as he followed her up the stairs.

She carefully opened the door, praying it wouldn't squeak. A smile appeared on her face when she saw her little boy sleeping peacefully with all the covers kicked off of him and his arm hanging to the floor. She watched as Lucas hesitated before walking a head of her.

"He won't bite", she whispered, "he's actually past that stage", she wasn't even facing him but she could tell he wasn't sure if it was a joke or not.

"I'm kidding", she mumbled as she walked to the doorway to wait for him.

"I knew that", Lucas tried to play off. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes", he whispered as he approached Keith. Peyton smirked in spite of herself. She watched with bated breath as Lucas crouched down to be level with Keith. She smiled as he carefully put his arm back on the bed. Keith stirred at the sudden movement.

"Daddy", he questioned sleepily. Lucas smiled at the term of endearment. All of this felt so right.

"Hey little guy", he whispered. Peyton watched with a heavy heart.

Keith smiled as he opened his eyes a little more. Lucas could see his bright blue eyes in the moonlight. There was no denying he was a Scott.

"I'm glad you not busy with work anymore", Lucas gave Peyton a look to which she shrugged.

"Yea", he said uncertainly.

"and I'm glad I'm finally meeting you", he said as he brought his little hand up to cup the side of Lucas's face.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you too", Lucas said as he put his hand over Keith's. Peyton fought hard to choke back her tears.

Keith yawned and Lucas said, "Get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow."

"You promise", Keith asked in a smaller then normal voice.

"I promise", Lucas said as he looked Keith. Seeming satisfied Keith nodded his head and turned on his side.

------------------------------

Lucas quietly walked out of the bedroom and followed Peyton down the stairs to the kitchen. They both took a moment to gather their emotions before looking at each other.

"Do you want some coffee", Peyton asked as she turned and looked at Lucas for the first time that night.

"What the hell happened to your face", she whispered loudly.

"Nathan", he said simply as he pointed to one side, "and then Jake had to one up him", he pointed to the other. He watched as she smirked.

"Oh", she said as she went to the freezer and took out something to put on his face. She leaned up to put it in place.

"Thanks", he said appreciatively as their hands connected. There was no denying the feeling that was passed through them. Neither of them had felt that in five years. Peyton blushed and immediately pulled her hand away. Lucas simply smirked.

"So, what are you going to do tonight", she asked offhandedly as she got the mugs out of the cabinet.

"Sleeping at my mom's", he watched as she nodded. She didn't even have to ask how he wanted his coffee, she knew it from memory. He smiled as she gave it to him.

"Thanks", he said quietly. She simply nodded in response.

"When's his birthday", he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked, obviously thrown off.

"Keith…I should know his birthday", he said quietly as he took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Oh, umm…February 14th", she said with a smile.

"Valentine's Day", Lucas smirked.

"Yea, most women get chocolates and flowers. I got a son", she chuckled slightly.

"Look Peyton," she held her hands up to stop him from the conversation he was about to get into.

"Not tonight okay", she begged, "it's been pretty emotionally stressful and I just want to get to bed. We can talk about whatever you want to talk about…eventually", she watched as he nodded dejectedly.

"Thanks for the coffee", he said as he walked to the sink, "Umm, Jake said he was going to stay with Nathan and Haley tonight", he watched as she smiled at Jake's name.

"Okay, thanks", she said as she walked him to the door. 'This is going to be awkward', she thought to herself.

"I'll be by tomorrow", he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay", she said as she bit her lip again. Lucas wanted nothing more in that moment then to cup her face and kiss her like he used to.

"Good night Lucas", she said as she started to close the door.

"Night Peyt", he said as he watched the door close.

Once they were alone they both took a deep breath. Things were certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

This was my longest chapter ever lol...and let me know if whole Lucas being so accpeting is a little weird but, I looked at it as that he would have wanted children with Peyton anyway and he never knew so it wasnt that he purposely ignored Keith...so I won't be updating till probably Monday or Tuesday because I'm going away…leave some reviews. 


	7. The Leavers Dance

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews, seriously you guys are amazing…75 reviews and this is only chapter 7…keep them all coming and I know this took longer to post then I said it would but I've have some severe writers block and then my internet connection broke.

* * *

Peyton woke that morning to the light shaking coming from one side of her bed. She groaned loudly and lazily opened her eyes.

"Keith", she said groggily. After Lucas left Peyton spent a better part of the night trying to do anything but think of him, unfortunately fate had other plans. She had stumbled upon an old sketch book that just happened to be filled with sketches of he-who-shall-not-be-named. Needless to say, it was definitely a long night.

"Momma get up", he said excitedly.

She caught him by the waist and pulled him towards her, "What time is it?"

"Umm", he looked around for the clock, "6:30", he said meekly.

"Keith", she said exasperatedly.

"Momma, daddy's coming today", he said as he cupped her face with his little hands.

Peyton smiled as his eyes lit up, "I know baby."

"Daddy seems really nice. Do you think he'll let me call him daddy? He has to right? I mean he is my dad. I hope he likes my shirt. He will, I mean it's got a basketball on it. He was really great at it before he had to stop right? Do you think I'll be really great at it too? I hope–"

"Keith", Peyton spoke over him. She had never heard her son ramble like that before. Oddly enough it was something that Lucas did when he was nervous.

"He loves you. All of you. I'm sure he'll love your shirt. I'm sure he'll let you call him daddy or dad or whatever you want to call him. And yes your father was and is an amazing basketball player", she said with a small smile, "I'm sure you will be too", she said as she put her hand on his face.

"Thanks", he said as the tips of his ears turned red. He never really expressed himself like that before. He would draw; he was part Sawyer after all.

They laid together in the silence. Peyton felt her eyelids growing heavy as sleep began to take control. She let out one low yawn and closed her eyes when Keith spoke again.

"Am I still gunna see Jake", he asked as he tilted his head.

The million dollar question. Peyton sat up and shook of any thoughts of sleep.

"What makes you think that you won't", she asked as she pushed back a few pieces of his blonde hair.

"Well, cause Jake was here when I didn't have my daddy but, now I do. I just thought that it meant we didn't need him anymore", he said simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

Peyton bit her lip; of course her four year old wanted to have a deep conversation at seven in the morning.

"Jake is a very important part of our lives. He has been there for us when nobody else was. He will always be a part of our lives in one way or another", she hoped that was still the case. Seeming satisfied he quickly nodded and then jumped off of the bed.

"Where are you going", Peyton called out.

"To get you a tooth brush", he emphasized. Peyton laughed as she lay back down. It was going to be a long day.

------------------------------

It was nearing 11 o'clock and Jake still wasn't home. Lucas had called and said he would be there soon. She found herself doing anything and everything to stop from thinking about him. She was just about to defrost the freezer when the doorbell rang. Half expecting Keith to come running down the stairs to get her; she continued what she was doing. Until it rang again, she furrowed her brows as she sighed gently and walked to the door.

"Hey", she said as she opened the door.

"Hi", he said as he shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Come on in", she said as she walked away.

Lucas slowly walked into the all too familiar house. Memories began to flood through his mind. The kitchen held a huge one. The night of their infamous cookie dough fight was also the night they made love for the first time, right there on that floor. Not exactly romantic but it was special for both of them. Peyton furrowed her brows as she followed his gaze to a spot on the floor. The scuff mark from the heels she was wearing was still there.

"He should be down soon", Peyton said, breaking the lingering silence.

"Oh okay", Lucas said still not taking his eyes off of that spot.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" she asked hoping to get a decent answer.

Lucas lifted his face to meet hers and felt his breath stop. He looked at the green eyes he could read so easily, her tiny nose that she used to scrunch playfully because it drove him wild, her thin lips that fit so well with his. Peyton must have noticed his lingering look because she turned her head and looked towards the stairs. This gave Lucas a better view of her neck; he knew all the right places to leave kisses that would drive her to all the right places.

"Keith", Peyton called out pleadingly. Where is that little boy?

"Coming", he said quietly.

"I'm going to take him to the Rivercourt", Lucas said, finally finding his voice.

"Why am I not surprised", she teased. They both smiled at each other.

"What are you going to do today", he said while leaning his elbows on the table, feeling somewhat less uncomfortable.

"Well, I need Jake to come home because we have some things to discuss", she said vaguely, "and then I have to pay a visit to someone", she said angrily. Lucas caught the hint as he nodded his head slowly.

Lucas thought about his options. He could ask Peyton out on a date and be shot down completely or maybe just maybe, she would say yes. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I was thinking…well hoping…well wondering…" Peyton knew this was going to be serious, he was rambling. Thankfully the tiny creak of the floorboards stopped whatever he was about to say.

Keith stood behind his mother's leg, cautiously taking a peek at Lucas. Peyton had to raise an eyebrow, where was this shyness coming from. She turned to face Keith and crouched down to his level.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"I'm scared", he in the same tone.

"It's going to be okay. You'll have a good time but if you don't you know my cell number right?" she asked in her most motherly tone.

"Yes", he said confidently.

"Okay, then if anything happens or you just want to come home you give me a call", she said sternly.

"Okay", he said as he took a step closer, "Thanks momma", he said as he threw his arms around her neck.

Lucas watched with a heavy heart. He had missed out on so much. Keith and Peyton were incredibly close. It reminded him of Lucas and his mother, although the circumstances were different. He was going to make it up to him though, to both of them.

"Hey buddy", Lucas said in a friendly tone as he got down to Keith's level.

"Hey", Keith said as he put his hand in his pockets. Lucas noticed this and smiled.

"Do you have anything special you want to do today?" Lucas asked and watched as Keith shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really."

"Well then how about we go to the Rivercourt. We can play a little basketball", Lucas watched as Keith's eyes lit up.

"Okay", he said as he took Lucas's large hand with his much smaller one and led him to the door. Peyton followed closely.

"So is there anything specific I should know", he asked as he and Peyton stood face to face.

Peyton bit her lip, "Um, he's allergic to strawberries, he doesn't like cats, and he hates anything that's grape flavored", she watched as Lucas laughed.

"What's so funny", she asked in amusement.

"When I was his age, I hated grape flavored things too", he said quietly as he looked over to the little boy that was waiting down the path.

"Yea well, like father like son", she said sadly.

"Peyton, I would have been here", he said firmly.

"I know", she said as she nodded her head, "I have a certain fiancée of yours that I need to visit so, I'll see you guys later", she quickly change the topic.

"Ex", he stressed.

"What", she asked as she scrunched her face.

"She's my ex-fiancée. Did you really think I'd be with her after everything", he asked, sounding hurt.

"You've been with her for the past five years", she said with the same tone he held. Before he could respond they were interrupted.

"Come on dad", Keith said as he ran back up the path.

"You better go", she said, "Oh wait, did you take your medication today?" she watched as he smiled.

"Yea I did. Thanks for caring", he said with a certain look in his eyes. Peyton knew that look all too well, it's what had gotten her pregnant in the first place.

"I just don't want my son to have to witness his father's heart attack", she said using her trademark Sawyer sarcasm.

Lucas smirked, "Okay, well we'll see you later", he said as they both let their looks linger a little longer then necessary.

"Come on", Keith broke their gazes, "geez dad, I'm not getting any younger", he said as he pulled Lucas down the pathway. They both laughed as Peyton closed the door.

------------------------------

Brooke Davis sat on the couch in the quiet apartment. Lucas hadn't come back last night. Not that she expected him to. Hell, not that she wanted him to. She was sure he had told everyone. She didn't blame him, if she had been accused of something that she never intentionally did, she'd be angry as hell. It was the thought of Peyton's face that led her to where she was now. All her bags were around her, she was doing something she should have done years ago. Leaving Tree Hill. The knock on the door caused her to sigh as she slowly walked to the door.

"All my stuffs–", Brooke stopped mid sentence when she noticed who was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here", she asked. Sounding terrified.

"Oh now come on. You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" Peyton asked rhetorically with a false smile.

"I'm sorry", Brooke said quietly. She was looking down, unable to meet Peyton's disappointed gaze.

Peyton scoffed as she brushed past Brooke. "You're sorry. And what might you be sorry for?" Peyton pretended to think as she tapped her chin, "Are you sorry that you slept with Lucas in senior year. Are you sorry that you thought you were pregnant? Are you sorry that you kept his son from him for four god damn years", Peyton's voice rose with every word she spoke. Her mind flashing to those significant events.

"Yes, Peyton I'm sorry for it all", she said honestly.

"Then why. Why didn't you ever tell him Brooke?" she was pleading for an answer.

"Because I was pregnant and scared Peyton. I knew what would have happened", Peyton scoffed.

"And what would have happened?" she mocked her once best friend.

"He would have chosen you", she said simply. Peyton raised a brow, "It's always you Peyton. Even when he and I were together in high school, you were always there even when you weren't", to most people it would have sounded like Brooke was talking in tongues, but Peyton knew exactly what she meant.

"What about after you found out? You could have told him then", she yelled. Her anger coming back once more.

"I would have been alone. Lucas and I held on to each other because everyone hated us. Nathan and Haley wouldn't talk to us, even if they did, it wasn't the same. If I had told him then he would have hated me and rightfully so but, I still would have been alone and the three of you would have been the perfect little family", she said. Peyton tried to find resentment in her last statement but she couldn't.

"Brooke", Peyton said with disappointment evident, "that's no excuse. You kept him from his child, that's huge", she said as she crossed her arms.

"I know. Believe me I know. I just, I was selfish and scared and any other word you could think of to call me. But at least now it's all out there. Keith and Lucas can get to know each other and you and Luke can make up for the time you lost", she said, adding in her trademark Brooke Davis brow raise.

"That's not going to happen", Peyton said firmly.

"Lucas and Keith didn't get along?" she asked as she sat back down.

"No, the exact opposite. They're great; he took Keith to the Rivercourt today", she smiled proudly.

"Then what is it", she asked as she stood back up.

"Me and Lucas. Too much time has past. Too many things have been done and said", if she was trying to sound indifferent she was doing a horrible job. Her voice shook with every sentence that left her mouth.

"Peyton, what aren't you angrier", Brooke asked hesitantly.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know. I guess I spent so much time thinking that Lucas didn't want to know Keith that I just accepted it. Now, to know that you're the reason that he doesn't know Keith, it's going to take me a while to even grasp that", she said as she shook her head. Brooke bit her lip and nodded understandingly.

She knew Lucas and Peyton. She knew that whatever they did it was because someone had to help push them in that right direction. Well, Brooke was about to push. "Follow me", Brooke said as she walked past Peyton, down the long hallway. Peyton stood firmly in place, not wanting to give in to anything Brooke was trying to convince her to do.

"Come on P. Sawyer", Brooke's voice echoed through the half empty apartment. Peyton rolled her eyes and let out a groan before reluctantly turning and following Brooke's voice.

"Okay, I definitely do not want a tour of your bedroom", she said as she held up her hands.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Come on", she said as she opened the door, dragging Peyton in behind her.

"So what, you were in the middle of redoing your room?" Peyton asked as she looked around the empty bedroom. Brooke rolled her eyes again.

"You know, for a fake blonde you really are dumb", she teased as she walked back down the hall.

"Hey", Peyton said, feigning an insult. She followed Brooke down the hall to another bedroom. This one was fully decorated, obviously had a males touch.

"This is Luke's room", Brooke stated when she saw Peyton expression, "the other room was mine. Lucas and I didn't sleep in the same bed. We only ever slept together when the feeling moved one of us. And that rarely happened", she assured Peyton.

"This still doesn't change anything Brooke", Peyton said defiantly, "he still cheated on me with you. It may have only been once and maybe I should be over it by now but part of me isn't", she said honestly as she looked at the floor.

"Peyton, what happened in senior year is a night that we both want to take away. It never should have happened", she stressed, "it caused us both the one thing we loved", she watched as Peyton looked up at her, "you", she said through a sad smile. Peyton fought the urge to smile back, instead she changed the subject.

"Brooke, what happened with your pregnancy?" Brooke let out a sigh.

"Apparently I was never pregnant. I had skipped my period, which wasn't completely uncommon but with the test I was convinced", she said as she thought back to that day.

"But I held the test. I saw it with my own eyes", Peyton said as she threw up her hands.

"I know and I told the doctor but she said that it can happen sometimes. It might have been defective or something", she said as she shrugged her shoulders. The sound of a honking car broke their moment.

"That's my cab", Brooke said as she went to gather some of her things, "I'm going to New York", Brooke said as she took a piece of paper out of her bag, "this is my number", she handed it to Peyton shakily.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to call you to like, gossip", Peyton said incredulously.

"No I don't, it's so that when you do grasp the realization, you can call to scream and yell at me. Because the whole calm Peyton Sawyer kinda freaks me out", Brooke laughed quietly. Peyton nodded her head solemnly before she spoke again.

"You know what really sucks about everything you did", Peyton asked as she walked to the door, "you would have been his godmother", she said sadly, "If you and Luke hadn't slept together. Keith would know you as more then someone from pictures or old videos. He would probably call you Auntie Brooke", Peyton laughed as a sob escaped her throat. When they were younger Brooke had insisted that Peyton's kids call her Auntie Brooke; it sounded more upper class.

"I'm so sorry", Brooke said as tears fell down her face.

"Me too", Peyton said as she walked past her former best friend.

"Hey Peyton", Brooke called out before she could turn towards the elevators, "do you think…could we ever…" Brooke bit her lip as she thought of the right words to say.

"Not right now Brooke. Maybe not ever. Maybe someday", Peyton said as she held up the piece of paper Brooke had given her. Brooke smiled sadly as she watched Peyton leave. Leave her life. Leave her forever.

------------------------------

Nathan sat on the empty bleachers at the Rivercourt, smiling as James shot the miniature basketball hoop he had set up. He also let his mind wander to Peyton and Lucas. Last night when Jake came over the two of them waited up for any type of phone call. They had spent most of the night talking about what they would do to Lucas. As it got later and the phone call still ceased to come, they had to begin to think of other things to talk about. One of them was the night Nathan found out what Lucas had done.

"_Honey I'm home", Nathan teased as he walked into the beach house. Tonight was his graduation party. He knew it was supposed to be a huge event but he honestly didn't feel that up to partying. But, Nathan Scott was never one to disappoint._

"_Hales", he called out again, after not receiving an answer. He walked into the living room but stopped in his tracks._

"_Haley", he called out quietly and sternly. Finally she came up behind him._

"_Sorry I was in the bathroom", she said meekly, "this little one likes to use mommy's kidney as a soccer ball", she tried to joke. It was obvious Nathan wasn't in a joking mood._

"_What happened", he asked as he looked at the sleeping figure on the couch. Peyton was emotionally drained after she talked and cried to Haley. Her face was blotchy and tear stains were on the pillow she was using._

"_Lucas…he slept with Brooke", at this Nathan spun around to face her. He took the moment to process it before he headed in the direction of the front door._

"_Nathan, that's not it", she said as she grabbed his arm, "Brooke's pregnant", she said as her voice shook._

_Nathan let out an angry sigh and gently removed her arm. "I'll be back later", he said as he continued his walk to the door._

_Nathan debated where to go to find Lucas. He thought about thought about the Rivercourt, but that seemed too obvious. His next thought was Lucas's house, but if he knew his brother and he hoped he somewhat did, he knew Lucas would be out looking for Peyton. He continued these thoughts as he pulled onto Peyton's street. _

_He stopped when he noticed the one light coming from her bedroom window._

"_Bingo", Nathan said to himself as he got out of the car. He approached the house and opened the door, taking a deep breath before walking up the stairs._

"_You're a real piece of work you know that", Nathan yelled, causing Lucas to pull his head out of his hands._

"_Not now Nathan", Lucas said as he waved him off. Nathan clenched his jaw._

"_When would you like to talk? After Brooke has your child", he screamed as he grabbed Lucas by the collar and pushed him against the wall._

"_It was a mistake", he yelled back._

"_I don't care what it was. All I know is that Peyton is at my house right now, passed out because she was so upset", he said as he pushed him against the wall again. _

"_I never meant to hurt her", he said quietly._

"_Well it's too late for that", Nathan said bitterly. Nathan pushed him up against the wall once last time before letting him go and walking to the door._

"_Stay the hell away from her", he warned through a clenched jaw._

_Lucas had tried to talk to Peyton within the following days but, with Haley and especially Nathan at her side it was impossible. She left without him getting a chance to talk to her._

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sounds coming from the court.

"Keith", James yelled as he ran to his younger cousin.

"Hey James", he said coolly as Lucas approached the two younger boys.

"Hey James", Lucas said as he picked the young boy up.

"Hey, Uncle Luke", James said as he hugged him.

"Little man", Nathan called out. Keith ran into his arms.

"Hey Uncle Nate", the boy whispered as he hugged him, "I'm here with my dad", he said with the biggest smile his small face could manage. Nathan had to choke back happy tears.

"I can see that", he said as Lucas and James approached them.

"Keith, you wanna shoot around", James asked as he tossed him the ball. Keith looked at Lucas, asking for his silent approval.

"Go ahead", Lucas said, "Me and Uncle Nathan have some things to talk about, but when we're done, we'll come and play", Keith nodded his head. Lucas took a seat next to Nathan.

"Sorry about punching you", Nathan said quietly.

"It's alright. If I was you I would have done the same thing", he said honestly.

"The swelling went down a little bit", Nathan lied. One side of his face looked like it had a basketball inside of it.

"Thanks", Lucas chuckled.

"So, how's it going", Nathan asked as he nodded out to his nephew.

Lucas smiled. "Really well. He's an amazing kid", he said with a smile.

"Yea, Peyton did a great job", Nathan said proudly.

"I wish things were different", he said sadly. Nathan looked at his older brother and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Its not too late", he said as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Lucas shook his head. "Peyton's been with Jake for the past five years. It's too late", he said firmly.

Nathan bit his tongue. Lucas thought that Peyton and Jake were together, or that there was something there. Nathan let out a long sigh before he spoke.

"There's nothing between them", Lucas turned to face him, "I've been trying to convince her to go out with him for the past five years. She never has. And the one time she did she called to tell me that it couldn't go anywhere", he watched as Lucas's eyes got a certain sparkle in them.

"Just don't jump down her throat with the whole dating thing Luke", he warned his brother, "You guys need to be friends first", he watched as Lucas nodded.

"I know", he said as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Listen, I'm gunna take James home, we've been here for a while. Have fun with your son", Nathan said as he and Lucas did their trademark handshake.

Lucas smiled, "I will have fun with my son", he said confidently. After goodbyes were said Lucas and Keith stood in the middle of the court.

"Okay so, have you played any basketball?" Lucas asked as he watched Keith dribble.

"Not really", Keith said as he shrugged his shoulders. Lucas folded his arms.

"Jake never tried to teach you", he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Keith shook his head, "Jake was tryna' teach me to play guitar. I'm not too good at it", he said with a laugh, "I always really liked basketball though. My mom said it was cause I was a Scott", Lucas smiled at the mention of Peyton and the fact that she was always so open with Keith.

"Well, she's right, you've got some Scott blood in you, let's see what you've got", Lucas said as he picked Keith up and ran with him to the net. The little boy squealed in excitement.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the father and son getting to know each other over an old love.

------------------------------

Peyton walked into the house exhausted. That run in with Brooke had taken more out of her then she wished it did. She knew that would be replaced with anger eventually, and when it did she would be sure to call her former best friend.

"Jake", Peyton said as she walked into the dark kitchen, "What are you doing sitting here in the dark?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Just thinking", he said solemnly.

"About what?" she asked cautiously.

"We need to talk", he said without meeting her gaze.

* * *

okayy... I know the whole Brooke/Peyton talk probably went a little tooo smoothly but i kinda just wanted to get Brooke out of the picture and then this way I can get another Brooke/Peyton interaction or something later on. Keep up the great reviews, let me know what you thoguht of this chapter and 8 might be up soon, depending on your reviews lol 


	8. Let Go

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"What's up Jake", Peyton asked as she sat next to him.

He took a deep breath. "Peyton, you know how I feel about you", he watched as she stared at the table. She hadn't thought this was the conversation they would be having.

"Jake…I" she took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts.

"Don't say anything", she tried to find some kind of anger or resentment in his voice but she couldn't. He sounded sad, which honestly tore at her heart.

"The other day when we went out for lunch I knew it was a false hope but I wanted to do it anyway", he said with a reminiscing smile, "Peyton I wish I could be the guy that you want. I know I'm not, but I held onto hope for along time", he admitted sadly.

Peyton knew he didn't just mean within the last few days. He had been holding onto hope since she visited after the shooting. They had both talked about hope that one night. The only difference was that he held onto his and she invested hers in the relationship she had always wanted, with Lucas.

"Jake, I need you to know that I want you to be the guy", she finished barely above a whisper simply because she knew her voice couldn't hold a strong front. Jake shook his head sadly.

"No you don't", he watched as she was about to protest, "Peyton, even if everything with Lucas was true, he would still be the guy. He has been _the guy_ since high school", again he watched as she stared at the table. He had this amazing ability to make her feel incredibly guilty. He wasn't trying to but he was doing a great job.

"I'm sorry", she said sincerely. She knew it was lame. Sorry. Someone has immense feelings for you and you tell them _sorry, I love someone else_.

Jake nodded before he spoke. "I'm going back to Savannah", he told her firmly. Before Peyton could open her mouth Jake spoke again, "Yours and Keith's stuff should be here by tomorrow", he watched as her eyes bulged out.

"Jake, just because…" He cut her off.

"This has nothing to do with feelings or anything like that", he slightly lied and Peyton knew. Although, she couldn't blame him.

"Wait, what do you mean our stuff will be here tomorrow?" she asked threateningly.

"I'm having it shipped down. I already had this all planned out when we drove down here", he said simply.

"Jake I can't live here", she protested.

"You have to. Lucas lives here", he pointed out.

"So, he can pick Keith up on the weekends. There's so much for us in Savannah. Keith has friends. My gallery. You and Jenny", she said as her voice shook.

"Peyton", Jake said with a sad smile, "Keith is four, and he'll make new friends. As for your gallery, I already talked to the management, it will get done and you can run it from here", he watched as she scowled at him.

"Jake", she begged.

"And Jenny and I are still only a phone call away", he whispered as he wiped her tears.

"It's not the same", she said dejectedly. He pulled her into a tight hug. Neither wanting to let go but both knowing they had to.

"This is how it has to be. Keith deserves to know Lucas, you deserve to get to re-know Lucas", he said softly. She knew, in the long run that he was right. She was going to tell him that she needed to move back to Tree Hill; she just didn't expect it to be happening so soon.

"Why does it feel like we're saying goodbye forever", she asked as a sob escaped her throat. Jake didn't respond, instead he walked to the door and picked up his bag.

"Give that to Lucas", he motioned to the coffee table. The lone white envelope was taking up its residence, "I'm only a call away Peyton Sawyer", he said as a silent tear rolled off of his face.

"What about Keith", Peyton watched as Jake stopped and faced her.

"Tell him I love him and that he can call if he ever needs anything", with that Jake left the Sawyer household.

He left the Sawyer's life.

------------------------------

Lucas and Keith were walking home after playing basketball all afternoon. Well, Lucas had played for fifteen minutes. After that while Keith practiced his dribbling and shooting Lucas stood and watched, helping him out when he needed it.

"Can I ask you somthin", Keith said as he turned to face Lucas.

"Sure kiddo", Lucas said as they continued to walk.

"What happened to your face", he asked as he studied the swollenness.

"Umm, I got into a bit of a disagreement with Uncle Nathan and Uncle Jake", he wasn't about to say he got laid out. It also wasn't a complete lie; they had disagreed, although it hadn't actually been talked about.

Keith scrunched his face. "Uncle Jake?" he questioned, "He's just Jake. Uncle Nathan is Uncle Nathan because he's your brother. Jake is just Jake because he's not related to anyone", he watched as Lucas raised an interested brow.

"So, you call him Jake", Lucas watched as he nodded. "What does mom call him", he asked as nonchalantly as possible. Keith turned to face him.

"What do you mean", Keith asked as he scratched his head.

"Well, does she have any nicknames for him or anything", he watched with a heavy heart as Keith nodded.

"She calls him Jakey", Lucas felt his knees go weak, "but I think that's cause she knows he hates it", Lucas smirked. Suddenly finding a new strength, "I saw them kissing once", Keith said as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. Lucas felt that sudden weakness again.

"Really", he said as he felt himself getting dizzy.

"Yea, but she said it was completely platoon", he said in the same definite tone his mother had used. He won't forget that night.

It was right before they left for Tree Hill. Peyton had just heard of Whitey's death and kissing Jake just seemed like something to do after he wiped her tears. After seeing the innocent kiss he had asked if Jake was going to be his father. That was a bad question, he received an hour long lecture about the face that he only had one daddy, Jake was simply a friend.

"You mean platonic", Lucas offered.

"Yea, that's what I said", Keith told him. Lucas felt blood rushing through his veins. He knew he technically didn't have a right to be angry but he was incredibly jealous.

"What did you and Jake and Uncle Nate disagree about", Lucas had his turn of 21 questions. Now it was Keith's.

"It wasn't anything you need to worry about now", he said honestly. He knew Keith wasn't stupid and that based on previous years he might have had a clue.

Keith nodded his head. And then, as if reading Lucas's mind he asked, "How come you never wanted to know me", he asked sadly. Lucas felt his heart breaking. At the same time he was stumped. How do you explain that situation to a four year old?

Lucas stopped him and kneeled down to his level, "Keith, there used to be someone in my life that wasn't too great", he watched as Keith nodded, "She never told me about you. Your mom had left me a message and told me that she was pregnant, with you. But that woman, she deleted the message before I could ever listen to it", he watched as Keith processed what he had been told.

"So, you never knew about me?" Keith asked.

"Not until yesterday", he said sadly.

"But if you did know about me before, would you have been there?" he asked curiously.

"Everyday", Lucas said without hesitation. Keith smiled as he threw his arms around Lucas's neck. Lucas staggered a bit, obviously not expecting it but once he regained his balance he hugged Keith back with all the might his young son's body could manage.

"Can I ask you another question", Keith said once they continued their walk.

"Yeah"

"Was she your girlfriend", Keith asked nonchalantly.

"Who", Lucas squeaked out.

"The lady you were talkin' about before. Was she your girlfriend", he asked again.

Lucas took a breath, "She was a little more then that", he said vaguely.

"You were married?" Keith asked as he pursed his lips.

"We were going to get married", Lucas watched as Keith nodded.

"Did you love each other", Lucas looked at his son in disbelief. He sure had a lot of questions.

"Not like we should have", he said honestly.

"Did you love momma", Keith watched as Lucas took another deep breath.

"Yes, very much", he said sadly.

"What's with all the questions about love anyway", Lucas joked.

Keith shrugged, "Momma told me that when you love someone you marry them and have children. She said that it's a kinda thing that can't ever really be described, you just know when you feel it", he said, hoping he quoted his mother correctly.

"Well, she's very smart", Lucas said adoringly.

"How come you and momma aren't married", he asked, purely out of curiosity.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck.

Keith noticed and pressed further. "Just cause you have me and with everything that she had said. You guys are doing things kinda backwards", Keith certainly was inquisitive.

"Umm, your mom and I kind of lost each other", he watched as Keith raised a brow, "Maybe this should be a conversation you have with her", he said awkwardly. Lucas knew how he felt about Peyton; he just didn't want to give Keith any false hope.

"I tried to ask her once. She just got real upset and asked me not to bring it up", Lucas looked down guiltily.

"When we were younger I hurt your mom", Keith's eyes grew wide, "no, I didn't hit her or anything", he clarified, "I just did something that I never should have done and it hurt her a lot", he explained. Hoping his four year old was satisfied with his answer.

"Are you sorry for it", Lucas smiled sadly.

"Very sorry. I've been sorry for it everyday for the past five years", he said sincerely.

"Then you should tell her you're sorry. Momma told me that as long as someone is sorry for something they did, like reallllyy sorry, then they can be forgiven", Keith stretched out 'really' to emphasize that faking it wouldn't cut it.

Lucas smiled. "Maybe I will", the rest of the walk had Lucas thinking. If Peyton gave that advice to their son, she had to practice what she preached.

He hoped so anyway.

------------------------------

Peyton sat in the living room, completely motionless. Jake was gone. He had walked out. Just like everyone else in her life. Granted this was different.

Jake had feelings for Peyton. Peyton had feelings for Lucas, even though she would adamantly deny them. Lucas had feelings for Peyton and even though he hadn't asked Lucas he assumed Lucas wouldn't deny them.

Keith was the product of both Lucas and Peyton. He wasn't conceived out of some drunken night. Not out of some pathetic attempt to 'feel' something. No. He was conceived purely out of the love they shared for each other. That was something Jake could not compete with. Lucas and Peyton were an 'old time love'. They looked at each other and you could feel the emotions run through them. You didn't know what those emotions were but, it was obvious that they knew what the other was feeling. That was something else he could not compete with. He could read some things about her by looking at her but, he couldn't read everything.

Knowing all of this wasn't exactly comforting to Peyton. Yes, she and Lucas had history. Yes, he was the father of her son. But no, there was not going to be any replay's of high school. She was sure of that.

"Maaa", Keith's young voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Hey kiddo", she said as she put on a fake smile. Keith knew something was wrong right away.

"What happened", he asked as he walked over to her.

"Umm, sit down", she said as she patted the couch. He did as he was told and then took his mother's hand. She smiled at her protective son.

"Remember when you asked me if you would still see Jake", she watched as he nodded hesitantly. Lucas had walked in by now and was standing in the doorway.

"Well, he left a little while ago", Keith stared at the floor, "he went back to Savannah", Keith nodded dejectedly.

"He didn't even say goodbye", Keith said sadly.

"I know but, he said to call him whenever you need to or want to", she watched as he pursed his lips.

"Can I go upstairs", he asked as he jumped off of the couch. Lucas kneeled down to stop him.

"Night bud", he said as Keith hugged him.

"Night dad", Keith said with as much meaning as he could. it was obvious he was upset about Jake.

When Keith was gone Lucas spoke to Peyton.

"You okay", he asked as he sat on the couch. The complete opposite end of the couch.

"I will be. I'm just worried about Keith", she said quietly.

"He'll be okay", he said confidently, "I'm gunna be here", he reassured her. She smiled.

"Thanks", she said honestly.

"Anytime", he said as he reached over and lightly patted her leg.

"So, how was your day", she asked as she scooted a little further from him.

"Great", he beamed, "we really bonded. I already can't wait to spend more time with him", Peyton grinned.

"I'm glad", she said sincerely. They sat in a comfortable silence until Lucas spoke again.

"Peyton", she could tell by his voice that he was going to be serious, "do you think that we could…"

"Jake left that for you", Peyton cut him off. He looked at the envelope on the table and nodded before turning back to her.

"Could we eventually you know…" he paused. Hoping, praying, that she really did know, "that we could be"

"Friends", Peyton squeaked out before he could finish. She knew he wasn't going to say friends but she couldn't handle that conversation now. Besides, shouldn't they actually _be friends_ before anything else could happen? Not that anything else would, Peyton reassured herself.

Lucas sat there in shock. He wasn't going to say friends. Not even close to friends actually. He thought about correcting her. That's when Nathan's words echoed in his head _don't jump down her throat with the whole dating thing_. He sighed before he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Friends", he said as he stuck out his hand. She laughed as they shook hands. Once again neither could deny that shock of electricity that flowed through them both. He had the biggest urge to lean forward and kiss her in that moment.

"Friends", he muttered to himself.

Friends.

* * *

The next chapter will have a jump in time, I might have flashbacks to show any important stuff. Let me know what you thought. 


	9. Let Love In

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure if all the times are correct. Math is by far my worst subject. If you know they are wrong, please correct me, with the right times lol.

* * *

Eighty Seven Thousand Six Hundred Seconds. Eighty Six Thousand Four Hundred Minutes. One Thousand Four Hundred and Forty Hours. Eight Weeks. Sixty Days. Two Months.

They had been friends for two months.

Much to Lucas's dismay. Don't get him wrong, he was thrilled to be spending any time with Peyton. It was just frustrating being so close to her and not being able to reach out and brush a stray curl from her face. Or lovingly wipe that small dab of cream cheese that often found its way to the corner of her mouth. To hold her hand when the three of them walked down the street.

He saw the way guys still looked at her. Sure they noticed the small four year old boy that resembled both of them. And he's assuming that they noticed that Lucas and Peyton weren't holding hands, or that he didn't have his arm around her, or that she didn't even walk on the same side as him. But, even those small indifferent details kept some at bay.

Once they saw her unoccupied ring finger on her left hand, they went in for the kill. It was like an alarm went off in the male populations head. _She's single, yea she has a kid but, who cares, maybe it'll be a good lay_. Now of course Lucas knew on some level he was being unfair. Maybe some men would have looked forward to a long meaningful relationship with her and maybe they would have loved Keith as their own. But he was willing to bet that more often then not they simply wanted one good night. He would not have any of that.

In fact, one of the first times they all went out together he nearly got into a fistfight because one guy couldn't take a hint.

_Lucas and Keith were sitting at the table in the small deli that they hard hardly frequented. His mother's café was a thought but they had been there many times recently. He was half listening to Keith half watching the scene that was unfolding at the counter. Peyton had been approached by a man. Grated that wasn't uncommon; he'd noticed it a lot in the past few trips they'd all been out on. What was uncommon was the fact that this man hadn't taken Peyton's subtle hints._

"_Listen, you seem really nice. I'm just not really looking for a date right now", Lucas heard her say politely._

"_Who said anything about a date", the guy said crudely. Lucas could feel his blood boiling. When did Tree Hill acquire such creeps? He could imagine the look on Peyton's face._

"_Well, in that case…definitely not", Peyton said in disgust. She began to walk away but the man pulled at her wrist and not gently._

"_Get off of me", Peyton hissed. She was not in the mood to be in the middle of a scene, especially with Keith here._

"_Come on now. Don't be such a tease", Lucas knew she could handle her own. But he had heard enough. He told Keith to stay put and he swiftly walked toward Peyton and the jerk._

"_I think she said to get off of her", Lucas said as he stared the man down._

"_Who are you?" He asked as he gave Lucas the same look._

"_Just leave her alone", he said as he stepped closer._

"_Or what", he challenged. He had dropped Peyton's wrist in the process. She rubbed it soothingly before checking to make sure Keith was still seated. Once she knew he was she returned her attention to the fight she was hoping wouldn't break out._

"_Luke come on", Peyton begged as she stepped between them._

"_Listen to your little tease. You don't wanna bother", he said threateningly._

"_Tease", Lucas spat back, "Just because she doesn't want to be with you doesn't mean she's a tease. It means she has good taste", he said as he gently pushed Peyton aside. They were both now face to face and Peyton could see Lucas's curled fists._

"_Luke, Keith is here", she spoke softly. Immediately he stepped back. He looked at Peyton and then at Keith. _

"_Your lucky my son is here", Lucas told him. He turned to Peyton and said that they should go over to the café, she adamantly agreed._

That was six weeks ago and even though it wasn't any easier to see guys hit on Peyton, he never had to threaten anyone.

The fact that they no longer held lingering gazes. That they no longer innocently touched. That they were both holding back because they were scared. Scared of their feelings. Scared of love. Scared of each other. Scared of loving each other. It always seemed to end in heart ache. All of that was beginning to make him want to throw in the towel. He was beyond frustrated but, he couldn't blame it all on her.

At the same time though, Peyton hadn't given any of those men the time of day. Some were even shot down before they talked to her. She would see them approaching and simply give them a look. They turned and walked away with their tails between their legs. That thought made his heart skip a beat.

He was sharing most of these thought with Nathan. He and Nathan had gotten closer, pretty much to right where they had left off five years ago. He was at that place with everyone now. Everyone except Peyton. They had made progress but they weren't anywhere near they were five years ago. This was another thing Nathan now knew.

When Nathan realized that Lucas had stopped talking he let out a breath.

"I mean, I don't really care or anything", Lucas said. He had tried to sound indifferent all afternoon but was failing miserably. There was so much emotion in his voice that Nathan felt like he was on a soap opera. He realized that in a way he was. This made him laugh to himself.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked as he sipped his third beer. They were both seated in the bar they had often gone to as teenagers.

"Nothing. I just feel like I'm in high school again. You pining over Peyton", he watched as Lucas shook his head.

"I'm not pining. I just don't like that fact that guys hit on her while I'm there. It's blatantly disrespectful", he nodded his head for good measure.

"Luke, its okay", Nathan said softly.

"What's okay", Lucas asked. Suddenly nervous, his brother's serious tone had killed any chance he had at being buzzed.

"To want to be loved", Nathan said as he sympathetically put a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

------------------------------

Across town Peyton and Haley were heaving a similar conversation. Pretty much all afternoon, they were having the same conversation.

"He doesn't even look at me that way anymore", Peyton was trying to sound like she had overcome an obstacle but in reality she sounded more hurt then anything.

"That's good?" Haley asked hesitantly.

Peyton paused for a minute. "Yes. That's good", she said confidently.

Haley resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They had been doing this dance for the past month now. Lucas had slowly started to show less interest in Peyton. At least when she was around. When it was just Haley and Lucas, Peyton was all he talked about. If they were all together for something and she wasn't looking, his eyes were fixated solely on her. It was undeniable that he wanted to be with her.

But she knew why he wasn't trying. Lucas had been burned by Peyton in the past and not just recent past but in high school too. He didn't want to risk the steady father/son relationship he had built with Keith. It was like Lucas had been around since birth. They were literally giving Nathan and James a run for their money. He also didn't to risk the friendship he had with Peyton. Haley knew he would rather be her friend then nothing.

"It's just a little odd I guess", Peyton said quietly.

"What is?" Haley asked. She knew what the answer was; she just wanted to hear Peyton say it.

"That he doesn't look at me that way anymore", Peyton said softly.

Lucas had been extremely attentive towards her in the first month that they decided to be friends. Over this past month however, he slowly started to pull back. He was still around for Keith. All the time in fact. But, when they had dinner, or lunch, or even breakfast together, it wasn't the same as it was over the month of July. He barely made eye contact. He hardly ever sent a smirk her way. He even seemed to make sure that they never grazed any body part. Ever. At first she blew it off. Then she quietly questioned it. Then she got angry about it. And now she was completely over it. At least that's what she told herself every time she saw him.

Besides, he had hurt her too much for her to ever really let him in again. In high school, after basically professing his undying love for her, he jumped into bed with Brooke when Peyton freaked out. He had told her that he had to be with her. That Brooke was great but she wasn't Peyton. And yet when she broke things off, he didn't try to stop her, he didn't beg her to re-think it. She even gave him the opportunity; she obviously paused at the end of his walkway, silently begging for him to call out her name. And then he didn't. Then when he came back from Charleston and the end of their junior year winded down, the three of them had began a peaceful coexistence. Until he told Brooke he wanted to be with her. Brooke told him about the Peyton Box. He called it a mistake. Another blow to add to the list.

That summer it was only them. She was nursing a broken because Jake had left. He was nursing his because Brooke had given him no insight as to how she felt. That summer was great. Just them. It was always going to be there…them. They had some really good times and it was as if the world had stopped. Then summer was over. He fought for Brooke. He told Brooke he loved her. He told Brooke he was the guy for her. They began a relationship. Even through all of this he kept his place in Peyton's life. The role of the protector. The confidant. The person she could always turn to. Always giving her false hope.

You see, many people looked at Peyton as the one who had hurt Lucas. Who had run when things got serious. Who had given him all these thoughts and then ripped them away. But that wasn't the case. Lucas was always there for Peyton, even when they both knew that Brooke was going to be less then thrilled. When she wanted to see Ellie. When they were in bed together at the Sparkle Classic. The school shooting. Nathan and Haley's wedding. She knew he was supposed to stay away. He knew he was supposed to stay away. But he still had some last parting words.

"_Hey Peyton", he watched out of the corner of his eye as she stopped and faced him._

"_You look nice", and again out of the corner of his eye, he saw her smile, only for a second but it was there._

Things like this were why she couldn't fall for him again.

"What about when you guys were finally together", Haley asks slowly. She was hoping to make some kind of headway. Peyton shook her head. That's even more of the reason that she couldn't fall for him.

They were finally together. After a year of turmoil. A never ending game of cat and mouse. They were together. They weren't stealing kisses in libraries. They weren't sneaking around behind Brooke's back. She wasn't hanging onto life by a string. They were really, honestly, together. In love and together.

The months flew by and they stayed steady and true. They got past his heart attack. They got past her sudden withdrawal. They got past the sex tape and the fact that he seemed to be siding with Brooke. They got past psycho Derek. They got past the big college decision. There was one thing they couldn't get past.

The fact that he had cheated on her. With Brooke.

"Peyton, if he did ask you out would you say yes", she asked tentatively.

Peyton paused again. "No", she said matter-of-factly.

"Well then what does it matter", Haley said. She could tell it came out harsher then she intended when she saw Peyton slouch. Peyton went to speak but Haley cut her off.

"It's okay Peyton", she said. Her voice now calm and soft.

"What is", Peyton asked hesitantly.

"To want to be loved", Haley said softly as she rubbed Peyton's back.

------------------------------

Down the hall in his playroom another Scott was playing the role of a dutiful support system.

"I mean I don't really care either way", Keith said as he stacked some more Lego's.

"Of course not", James offered as he set up his own small town.

Keith had taken a notice to the sudden change in his parent's demeanor. They were the same towards him. It was when they were around each other that they acted different. Almost detached from everything, except Keith. He had tried to work things out but, there were only so many tactics a four year old had. He would start a conversation with "So momma, tell dad that really funny thing you told me before", of course there was no really funny thing but he was grasping at straws.

In a way it made him sad. He secretly enjoyed watching the silent exchanges between his mother and father. He may have been young but he knew what they meant. They had feelings for each other. The real kind of feelings. Not the 'platoon' ones she felt for Jake.

He was also sad because he wanted a sibling. Not right now but eventually. He was pretty sure that that wouldn't happen though. His mom had told him that people who were married had children. This led him to ask why he was born.

"_You were born simply because God had other plans for me", Peyton said with a smile._

"_Yea but you said", being a three year old he hung onto every literal word his mother said._

"_Well, I thought I was going to get married", Peyton said sadly, "That's the exception", she said as she tapped the tip of his nose playfully._

He also slightly knew his parents history. They had been high school sweet hearts. That's what Aunt Haley told him when he asked for some information. When he asked Lucas or Peyton, they simply mumbled that it was a long time ago. But Aunt Haley, well she was always a fountain of information. Eagerly awaiting a chance to spill. They had a difficult time in their senior year. He didn't know what the difficult time was but he guessed it had something to do with Brooke. Aunt Haley never really wanted to talk about her. He knew from his mother that he would have called this Brooke woman 'Auntie Brooke'. He made a mental note to bring her up again at the right time.

He also knew that the Princess and the Prince belonged together. They had some rough times but in the end they rode off into the sunset or on a noble stead. They lived Happily Ever After. At least that's how it was in all his Disney movies. In his eyes his mother and father were a princess and a prince. That gave him hope.

"I mean it doesn't really matter", Keith stated, "As long as I have my mom and my dad its cool", he said. He was silently hoping that James didn't have his mother's instincts.

He was glad that he had both parents now. He just wished that Lucas was there when Keith woke up. Or that he could watch his parents make breakfast together. That he could crawl into bed between the two of them and feel completely content. Completely safe.

"Keith, it's okay", James said as he walked over to his cousin.

Apparently he does. "What's okay", he asked quietly.

"To want your parents to be loved", he said as he put his arm around his younger cousin.

Apparently the Scotts had all discussed the solution for this problem if it were to arise.

------------------------------

It was later that night when Lucas was frantically knocking on the home he had been frequenting the last two months.

In between knocks he was desperately trying to catch his breath. He had ran—more like sprinted—all the way from his mother's house to here. He was going over what Nathan had said _it's okay to want to be loved_. It was okay, and he wanted to be loved by Peyton. The opening of the door tore him from these thoughts.

Peyton stood their wide eyed. It was obvious she was not expecting this nighttime visitor, let alone any visitor. Lucas thanked the mid-August heat. She stood before him in the tank top and sleep shorts he had had dreams about. He watched as she shyly tugged at her shorts in an attempt to make them longer. As she self-consciously folded her arms over her chest.

"Lucas", she half asked, half stated.

He went to open his mouth but nothing came out. He felt dizzy and his mouth was dry. He shook his head and walked off the porch. Peyton thought back to what Haley had said _its okay to want to be loved_. With this thought she followed closely after him.

"Lucas", she called out as they stood in the middle of the walkway. He turned to face her.

The past two months came flooding back.

_Keith and Peyton's belongings had just been dropped off. Lucas insisted on putting together Keith's bed even though Peyton told him it was something she could handle. She was putting the rest of their home movies on the shelf when she heard a frustrated grunt come from upstairs. She smirked as she watched him from the doorway._

_He had sweat dripping from virtually every pore on his body. His light blue shirt was now a few shades darker and he had an interesting amount of band-aids on his fingers._

"_Can I try", she asked as she tried to stifle her laugh._

_Lucas sighed as he got up._

"_Fine, but I'm telling you it's impossible. We might have to hire someone", he watched in awe as she picked up the drill and went to work. _

_Not one drop of sweat was to be found. No angered grunts. No band-aid wrappers surrounded her. And he was sure she had done it in record time. When she finished she sent a knowing smirk his way._

"_Told you I could handle it", she teased as she walked past him. Lucas Scott would be lying if he said he wasn't incredibly turned on at that moment._

They stood facing each other. Even in the dark they saw the other's eyes sparkling. It was something they hadn't seen in quite a while. An unspoken telling of how the other person was feeling.

_Keith had just gone to bed. It had been a little over two weeks and Lucas and Peyton were finding a comfort zone with each other. It was getting late and they both knew that Lucas was going to leave soon._

"_Do you want to watch something", she asked. It was a desperate attempt to get him to stay longer._

"_Sure", he said while grinning._

_They both sat on the couch and waited for the dimly lit room to brighten slightly more. When the screen first lit up the picture was fuzzy and slightly out of focus._

"_Jake's not exactly a video camera person", Peyton said meekly. He smiled at her. _

_Slowly but surely the picture came into a better view. He realized it was Peyton and a small boy. That small boy was Keith. Lucas smiled immediately._

"**Come on Keith**_", Lucas heard Peyton call out quietly._

_Keith held onto the coffee table. His small pudgy legs wobbling as he tried to steady his actions. Lucas slowly leaned forward, as if trying to get a better view. Peyton smiled._

"**Come on kiddo**_", she encouraged again. Lucas held his breath as he waited for Keith to complete the task at hand. Slowly but surely he freed his hands from the deep oak table and clumsily put one foot in front of the other. He made it about four steps before he fell on his bottom._

"**You did it**_", Peyton shrieked as she picked him up and gently tossed him in the air. The television went black and then got that snow effect. Lucas turned to look at her._

"_That was amazing", he said as tears brimmed his eyes._

_Peyton Sawyer would be lying if she said she didn't want to take him right there on that couch in that moment._

He cautiously stepped closer to her. She didn't move, her legs had gotten her this far but now they felt like lead.

_Another two weeks went by. _

_He slowly made his way out to the back porch. He told her he would do the dishes and put Keith to bed. After much debating Lucas won out. He had wanted to talk her. Talk about the past. He didn't know if it would do any good but he needed to tell her._

"_Hey", he said quietly._

"_Hi", she said without turning to face him._

"_Can we talk", he asked hesitantly._

"_Sure", she said with slight worry filling her veins._

"_I know I hurt you when I slept with Brooke", she opened her mouth to stop him._

"_Please, just let me", he begged. She reluctantly agreed._

"_I need you to know that it wasn't an ongoing thing. It happened once and even that never should happened but I was weak and stupid and that's not me trying to make excuses. It's me letting you know that it wasn't done out of love or compassion", he said sincerely._

_Peyton took a breath. "When", she asked but instantly regretted it. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer._

"_Do you remember when we had to do that English project? The one where we picked a name and had to find out five things about that person", he watched as she nodded, "well that night we talked about what we discussed with our partners."_

_**Flashback-within-a-flashback**_

"_Okay umm", Peyton nervously fidgeted with her hands._

"_Peyt what's going on", Lucas asked. Suddenly nervous at her change in attitude. He was sure that he knew her secrets. Her demeanor was making him second guess this thought._

_She took a deep breath. "Remember when I went to Savannah the weekend of Nathan and Haley's wedding", he nodded his head._

"_Okay, well I want you to know that it really meant nothing. I was lonely and it was stupid of me to do", she rambled on. Lucas was assuming that she slept with Jake, which even though it filled him with jealousy he couldn't pass judgment. He had slept with Brooke many times. The word proposed snapped him back to reality._

"_What", he said louder then he wanted to._

"_I proposed to Jake", she said quietly. Without a word Lucas got up and walked out of her house. Ignoring her tear filled pleas._

_He ended up in the local bar. He was going to drown his sorrows. He knew he should be with Peyton, talking about it but he honestly didn't want to talk. He was too furious. She had proposed. They would have been married. The thought to ask himself why they hadn't married, never entered his jealous filled mind._

"_What brings you here", asked a raspy voice that he knew all too well._

"_You know the class assignment today", he continued without waiting for an answer, "Well Peyton's big secret was that she asked Jake to marry her", he said as he stared straight ahead. He could feel Brooke's stunned response._

"_What about you", he asked as he turned to face her._

"_Chase dumped me", she said sadly, "Apparently I've got too many secrets", she said despondently._

_The night went on and they drank their sorrows away. Lucas didn't answer any of Peyton's calls and Brooke hadn't answered any of Rachel's. When closing time came around Lucas insisted on walking Brooke home. She was far more inebriated then he was, and Lucas Scott was a gentleman._

"_Thanks", she said as they came to the door._

"_No problem", he said as he squeezed her shoulder. Then before he could think they were kissing. He didn't know who initiated it, but he did know that he didn't stop it. He needed to forget the night and somehow in his drunken state this made sense. They stumbled into the house. Tripped up the stairs, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. And soon enough they found her shared bedroom. Rachel wasn't home, Brooke assumed that was why she had called earlier. _

_They woke up the next morning with a huge hangover and a huge regret._

_**End-of-flashback-in-a-flashback**_

_Peyton stood there completely shocked._

"_Say something", he quietly pleaded._

_She looked out into the lawn and then back at him._

"_I'm going to bed. You can show yourself out", she said softly as she brushed past him._

He leaned in closer to her face. He watched as she bit her lip. Gently he cupped her face and lovingly caressed her cheek with his thumb. He continued to lean in. Both felt their pulses quicken, their hearts beating furiously in their ears. He watched as she closed her eyes and slightly puckered her lips. He smiled at her anticipation.

_A week went by and they had yet to discuss the scene he had unknowingly burned into her brain. When she closed her eyes she imagined how that night played out. She would think of the worst case scenarios. Declarations of love being proclaimed as they moved together. The secret thought that they didn't really regret what they did but they felt they had to. If Lucas was in her mind he would have called her crazy._

_Peyton smiled as she watched Keith and Lucas play in the pool. Okay, he cheated, okay he lied till the last possible minute but, he was an amazing father. She could never call him otherwise._

"_Momma come on", Keith yelled from his tube, "The water's really nice", he added for good measure. She took a moment to think about. She watched him pout and knew her decision was made for her._

"_I'm coming", she said. She slipped out of her jean skirt and old Ramones tee. Not noticing Lucas's blue eyes roam her body. She dipped one toe into the pool before she walked down the stairs. Lucas surveyed the area. Keith had paddled over to Peyton so he was close enough to her if he slipped out of the tube. Just for god measure, Peyton had him put on a child sized life jacket. Lucas seized the opportunity._

_He smirked as he ran towards the pool. Basketball had given him the ability to be light on his feet. She never heard it coming. Keith gasped as he saw his father running in their direction._

_As they both came up out of the water they smiled at each other. Lucas's arm was still wrapped around her waist but she made no effort to brush him off. That was pretty much the last time they had any contact. There was no glare. There was no argument later. _

_It was the simple fact that two people who are trying to be friends, shouldn't have felt what they felt when they touched._

They leaned into each other until their lips met.

_Another week had passed since Lucas had told her of the night he cheated with Brooke and they still had yet to discuss it. Two weeks was a long time to let something like that linger.. He and Peyton were sitting in the kitchen, he looked up at her and then back down. Peyton stole a glance at him right after. Lucas cleared his throat and looked up at Peyton._

"_Friends", Lucas offered dejectedly. He stuck out his hand for good measure._

"_Friends", she said with a laugh as they shook hands._

Now, as it neared the Eighty Ninth Thousand Six Hundredth Second. The Eighty Seventh Thousand Eight Hundred and Fortieth Minute. The One Thousandth Four Hundred and Sixty Fourth Hour. The Beginning of the Ninth Week. The Sixty First Day. The Start of the Third Month.

They were finally something more.

* * *

Okay soo there's chapter 9…I'm pretty proud of it. I'm not sure if it's my favorite but it is definitely up there. Again if the times are wrong let me know but send me the right ones lol…there was a lot of info in here I hope it wasn't too much. I hope it was obvious that the paragraphs were everything they were saying to Nathan, Haley, and James…if it wasn't obvious; well then that's what they were lol. And I don't really remember what the exact question was for the 'Pictures of You' episode so I kind of brushed over it lol. I knew it was a secret of some kind lol.. 


	10. Return to Me

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Peyton smiled as she closed the door. She and Lucas were together. They were together right? She ran her finger over her slightly swollen lips; it sure felt like they were together. After that one initial kiss they separated and stared at each other. Neither believing it had actually happen. Once the shock wore off they kissed again, then again and again. But Peyton had made it clear that she wanted to take it slow. They also needed to tell Keith.

She walked up to her bedroom with a grin on her face. She was going to have the family she always wanted for her son. Finally! She stopped mid-step and thought. Her son hadn't had an actual father because of one person. She marched back down the stairs and grabbed her phone.

"Hello", spoke the groggy voice.

"You're something else", she whispered loudly.

"Peyton", the voice questioned.

"Yes it's Peyton. The woman you once called a best friend. Well best friends don't do what you did to me Brooke", she was on a roll now.

"Peyton, it's 3 o'clock", Brooke pointed out.

"I don't care. You kept my son from his father for his entire life. You can deal with an early wake up call. You're something else Brooke. Really I mean, you and Lucas weren't even in love but you couldn't suck up your pride and tell him. Think of how much easier it all would have been. Lucas would be involved in this life. In my son's life. In my life. God Brooke I hate you so damn much for this", Peyton was physically shaking she was so angry.

"I'm sorry Peyton", Brooke said sincerely.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Brooke", Peyton said sadly.

"I know", she replied. There friendship was broken beyond repair. Everything they had built up since they were eight was gone. Brooke had no one to blame but herself.

"Bye Brooke", Peyton said after a moment of silence.

"Thanks for calling Peyton. The calm P. Sawyer scared the hell out of me before but this…I can deal with this", she said with a small laugh.

"Glad I could help", Peyton laughed too.

"Goodbye P. Sawyer", Brooke said through a sob.

"Goodbye B. Davis", Peyton said as she wiped at a tear.

Peyton hung up and collapsed on the couch. A lifelong friendship was over. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she would miss Brooke. Her B. Davis. But it was what had to be done. It was for the best.

------------------------------

"So you guys kissed", Haley asked her long time friend. She sent her husband a knowing glance.

"Yup", she could feel Peyton's smile.

"Well what does this all mean", she asked excitedly.

"He's coming over for dinner tonight. We're going to talk to Keith and see how that goes", she sounded apprehensive.

"Peyton please, you know he'll be thrilled", Haley assured her.

"I know but I just want everything to go well."

"Well, what did you do last night after the kiss", Haley mocked her friend.

"Well first I calmed my nerves", Peyton laughed before taking a breath, "and then I called Brooke", she finished quietly.

"What", Haley yelled into the phone. Nathan came rushing back in and Haley mouthed what Peyton told her.

"You did what Sawyer", Nathan asked from his phone in his office.

"Gees guys calm down", Peyton laughed, "I called and yelled at her. It wasn't anything peachy. Our friendship is over; we both know that for sure now", they could all hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry", they both said at the same time.

"It's okay. I'm just glad things are the way they are now. I have my son's father in his life, that's the best thing that can happen", she said happily.

"That and a wedding", Haley offered.

"Ha Ha", Peyton said deadpanned, "we're working things out", she said defiantly.

"You now what that means Nate", Haley pretended to ask.

"Yup, by tomorrow they'll be completely blissed out and will have everything worked out", he mocked his best friend.

"Shut up", Peyton said while smiling. She didn't want to admit how they were more then likely right.

"Good comeback Sawyer, really", Nathan teased her. Peyton stuck her tongue out in response, "That's mature", Nathan chastised. Peyton sat there in awe.

"I have a five year…I can sense those things. That and I know you like the back of my hand", he said proudly.

"Well I bet you don't know what I'm cooking for dinner", she challenged.

"You're cooking", Haley questioned. She visited Peyton in Savannah and some of her dishes weren't something Haley would wish on her worst enemy.

"Yup", Peyton said excitedly.

"Haley pack our bags", Nathan said seriously.

"Why", she asked with a laugh.

"Cause I don't wanna be here when Peyton burns down the neighborhood", he heard her gasp on the other end.

"Seriously guys, Jake taught me a lot. And you haven't had my cooking in like nearly two years", she pointed out.

"What are you making", Haley humored her.

"Lemon chicken", Haley smiled, Lucas's favorite.

"Well then you better got start cooking. Try not to burn down the house", Nathan teased.

"Thanks", she responded, "We'll see you guy's tomorrow right", she asked.

"Yup bright and early so don't stay up too late tonight", Nathan said suggestively.

"Nathan Scott", both Haley and Peyton exclaimed.

"I'm hanging up now goodbye", she said. With only the married couple left Haley spoke.

"You so owe me twenty bucks", she said victoriously.

"What", he said disbelievingly.

"The bet we made. I won", she said matter-of-factly.

"Hales, we made that months ago", he tried to shoot her down.

"Doesn't matter I won, I want my money", she demanded.

"How about I give you something else", he said huskily.

She giggled in response, "Bedroom in ten", she said seductively, "oh and Nathan, make sure you have my money", she laughed as she hung up.

------------------------------

Peyton smoothed out her dress for the tenth time that night. Keith was still upstairs, not wanting to leave his beloved video game. She rolled her eyes as she remembered the fight that ensued when she asked him to get in the bath.

It was nearing six o'clock and she knew he would be here soon. She tried to imagine what he would be wearing. Maybe something blue? But not a light blue, it would have to be dark. The ringing doorbell brought her from her thoughts.

"Hey you", he said as she opened the door. He looked her up and down. She had on a deep blue dress. It was so dark it almost looked black but you could see the navy-ish shimmer in the light.

"Hey yourself", she said as he took a step closer. She was right. Dark blue pants with a navy and light blue stripped sports jacket, a white button down shirt underneath.

"You look beautiful", he said adoringly.

"Your not so bad yourself", she teased as she looked into his eyes.

They both heard Keith leave his room and come running down the stairs. Lucas swooped in and kissed her before Keith came to the door.

She smiled at him questioningly.

"I've been waiting to do that all day", he whispered. She blushed profusely.

"Hey dad", Keith said as he finally greeted them at the door.

"Hey champ", Lucas said as he picked Keith up in one arm.

"Who are those for", he asked knowingly while pointing to the lilies in his fathers other hand.

"Oh um, they're for your mother", Lucas blushed as he handed them to her. Truth be told after the kiss he kind of blocked everything out.

"Thank you. They're beautiful", Peyton smiled brightly.

Keith watched the exchange between his parents and smiled too. He had missed those looks.

"Go sit", she told them both, "I'll be right out", with that she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Did she cook", Lucas whispered to his son.

Keith scrunched his nose, "I hope not". His mother was many things but a cook she was not.

"Okay now I know what your thinking…but I swear it's going to be delicious", she said as she watched them stare at the food. Keith shook his head disbelievingly.

"I'll try some first" she said exasperatedly. She took a forkful and chewed thoroughly, she smiled at just how good it was.

"See, no food poisoning", she joked.

"That's because it takes twenty four hours to set in", Lucas teased. He and Keith laughed until they noticed the glare Peyton was giving them; all was quiet at the dining room table.

"I know Jake was the cook but please try some Keith", Peyton pleaded. Keith smiled at his mother. He took his fork and braved himself for the worst.

"Wow. This is great", he exclaimed. Lucas skeptically looked at his son, "Really dad, try some", he persuaded the older Scott.

"Peyt this is great", he said between forkfuls. She smiled at his nickname for her.

After it had been established that Peyton could actually cook, they enjoyed some regular conversation and felt like the real deal.

"Are we a family now", Keith asked suddenly. Lucas choked on the water he was drinking. Peyton smirked before she turned to Keith.

"What makes you ask that", she said softly.

"I saw you guys kissing", he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What were you doing up that late", Peyton asked sternly.

Keith held his hands up in defense. "I heard a truck go by. You know how much I love trucks. I wanted to see what it looked like so I got up and went to the window. The truck was huge mom", Keith spread his arms apart for a demonstration, "Seriously it was that big", he exclaimed. "So anyways that's when I saw you and dad", he watched as his mother nodded understandingly.

"So…are we", he asked. Peyton looked between her son and the man she loved; hope was evident in both their eyes

"Yea", she said as she smoothed his hair, "we always have been", she said as she smiled at Lucas.

"Cool", Keith said aloud. Inside, he was thinking he was the luckiest kid on the planet.

------------------------------

Peyton stood at the sink washing the dinner dishes. Lucas was upstairs reading Keith a bedtime story. She smiled. She was glad that Keith was getting to experience this. He had missed out on so much for so long. Sure, Jake was there and he was great but that could never take the place of his father.

"Keith's out like a light", Lucas whispered as he put his arms around her waist. She put down the wet dish and turned in his embrace.

"It was an eventful night for him", she said as she interlocked her fingers behind his neck.

"Those chocolate chip cookies were great", he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'm glad you thought so", she giggled as he reached her tender spot; right behind her ear.

"I kind of liked the ones in high school better", he whispered huskily in between kisses. Peyton felt a shiver all the way down her back.

"Did you mean it Peyton", he asked timidly, "What you said earlier. About us being a family", he tightened his grip; praying for the best.

"Of course", she answered without hesitation. Lucas smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"This feels right", she whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder. Lucas took a deep breath, needed it for what he was about to ask and because she was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Can I stay tonight", he asked cautiously with his eyes closed and his forehead placed on hers.

"No", Peyton said as she broke from the embrace and walked away. Lucas snapped his eyes opened and was momentarily stunned but then gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"But, I thought that with what happened earlier–"

He was silenced by a kiss. And then a loving smile.

"Stay every night"


	11. Trust Me

Okay…I know this has been a long time coming and I'm sorry lol…I just got huge writers block and stuff. But here it is.

* * *

"I believe that's another point for us baby brother", Lucas said mockingly. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever old man. We're just warming up, right Jamie", he called out to his son who was firmly planted in front of his cousin, waiting for the perfect chance to steal the ball.

"Right dad", the dark haired boy yelled back. Nathan dribbled toward the net, fully intent on a slam dunk. He passed the ball to his son and then hurried to pick him up and rush to the net. With a quick throw the young Scott scored against his uncle and cousin.

The girls watched from the sidelines as the dark haired Scotts did a victory dance.

"I can see he hasn't changed", Peyton joked. Haley smiled.

"Not when it comes to basketball", she sent a small wave in her husbands direction.

"It's amazing", Peyton said quietly as Haley turned to face her, "you two have been together for so long and yet you're still so in love", Haley blushed at her friends statement.

Before she could respond Lucas's rushed footsteps were making there way over to them.

"Luke, come on man", Nathan yelled out.

"One second", he said without turning his attention from Peyton.

"Hey", he said as he tried to steady his breath. Peyton bit her lip.

"Hey", Haley watched as Lucas leaned down and captured Peyton's lips with his own. They break apart only when air is absolutely necessary. Both with goofy smiles.

"What was that for", Peyton asked playfully. Lucas shrugged.

"Haven't done it in a while", Peyton nodded her head and leaned forward to kiss him once more.

"Dad, come on", Keith yelled from the court, "we've got a game to finish", they both separate and laugh.

"That son of ours is something else", Peyton said offhandedly. Lucas looked at her. _Our son_ was ringing through his ears.

"Yea, he certainly is", with one last peck he ran back to his place in front of his brother, all the while Peyton's eyes never left him.

"You know, you're one to talk", Haley spoke, causing Peyton to re-focus her attention.

"What do you mean?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"You talked about how amazing it is that Nathan and I are still so in love, but look at you and Lucas", she said as she nodded over to her best friend. Peyton blushed.

"Yea, well, things are really starting to look up. I mean Keith absolutely adores him and thankfully let him all the way in", Peyton truly was grateful that her little boy wasn't closed off to him, "and Luke's been great. He cares about Keith and he's done nothing but show me that he wants to be me…us", she said dreamily.

"I'm happy for you Peyton", Haley said sincerely as she slung an arm over her friend's shoulder. Peyton smiled at her appreciatively.

"So, what happened last night", Haley asked as she wiggled her eye brows. Peyton bit her lip.

"Well, he came over and gave me flowers. We ate dinner and then he read Keith a bedtime story. I did the dishe-"

"Peyton, I wanna know the good stuff", Haley said as she wiggled her eye brows again. Peyton laughed.

"We sat on the couch and watched old family movies. Then we went up to my bedroom and just lay together. Every once in a while we kissed but other then that we talked", Peyton finished with a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Nathan and I will take Keith tonight. You and Lucas need some real alone time", Haley said and Peyton immediately took the hint.

"I'm not ready for that yet", she said shyly. She and Lucas had just gotten back together. She couldn't go there with him already…could she?

"I'm just letting you know. Keith will be with us so you two can do whatever you want", Peyton nodded her head and thanked her longtime friend.

Nathan had been keeping an eye on the time. It was nearing fifteen minutes.

"Luke, fourteen minutes and thirteen seconds", he warned. Lucas rolled his eyes but secretly appreciated his little brother's concern.

"Here Keith, you and Jamie have some fun. Me and your uncle will be right over there", he said as he pointed to the bleachers.

"Okay dad", the blonde replied. Lucas smiled.

"So, what happened last night", Nathan asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Lucas grinned. "It was great. We had dinner, and then put Keith to bed, and then we just lied together on the couch", Nathan smiled at his older brother.

Nathan was truly happy for him. Lucas had wanted this for as long as he could remember. A family with Peyton. Things may not have happened in the traditional order or go smoothly at first but in a way that's what made it so…them. Their timing always sucked and there were always obstacles in their way. They made it through though.

"That's great man", Nathan said as pulled Lucas in for a manly hug.

"Yea", he rubbed the back of his neck before continuing, "she umm…she said I could move in", he watched as Nathan grinned.

"Wow, this has certainly been your week", he joked and Lucas laughed.

"Haley and I will take Keith for the rest of the day. You and Peyton can move all of your stuff into the house and if you need help with anything let me know and we can do it tomorrow. Tonight is about you guys", he said as he looked over at his best friend. He hadn't seen her smile that much in a long time.

Back on the court the two younger Scott's were sharing a moment.

"So, my dad came over last night and my mom said that we were a family", Keith exclaimed as he shot at the small net. James simply smirked.

"I knew everything would be fine", he said as he shot a lay up.

"Yea, its really cool", he said as he looked at both his parents.

He had a real family now.

* * *

It had taken a few hours, nearly five if they were getting technical, but as promised Lucas was officially part of the Sawyer household

"You don't think we're moving too fast do you", he asked as they laid in bed. She looked at him questioningly.

"Do you not want to be here? Cause I can get this stuff outta here a lot quicker then it came in", she teased. He smiled, but knew there was some seriousness behind those words.

"No, I just mean…I don't know", he was at a loss for words. If someone had told him a few months ago that he would be moving in with Peyton and their son, he would have laughed in their face.

Peyton grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I know that this feels like its happening fast, but if you think about it…we've waited long enough", she said without realizing that she had just mimicked the words she spoke to him in their senior year.

Lucas looked at her and moved closer. He lifted his free hand to caress her cheek. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. This was perfect. This is what true happiness felt like.

He threw his arm over her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He was here in bed with Peyton.

He felt her take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her hot breath seemed to cut through his t-shirt and almost burn his skin. God, he wanted her. They hadn't slept together yet, which was fine. He was incredibly nervous about that whole situation. He was also incredibly ready for it. But he wasn't going to pressure her into anything. Moving in with her was more then enough for him. For now anyway.

"I love you", he whispered without thinking. He was praying that today's events had taken a toll on her and she was already sleeping. As soon as she stiffened in his embrace he knew that his prayers were futile.

"I'm sorry", he immediately spoke, "it just came out. I didn't mean it", he was rambling like an idiot, "Oh God, of course I meant it, I just didn't meant to say-" he was cut off when Peyton freed herself from his embrace and walked to the bathroom.

"Peyton, I'm sorry", he said sincerely. He was also aggravated. He was apologizing because he loved her?

"You can't say those things Lucas", she said in a small voice from behind the door.

He rubbed his temple before speaking again, "Okay", he said dejectedly.

"It's too soon to be saying that", he bore a hole into the door. Peyton shivered involuntarily. It was like she could feel his gaze on her.

"Too soon", he exclaimed, "Peyton we moved in together. We have a son together. I'm pretty sure it's obvious that I love you", she swung open the door and stared at him.

"Stop it", she spat out. She couldn't handle a Lucas Scott conversation. Tonight was supposed to be about them just being together. No pressures included.

"No", he said as he looked into her eyes. God, she was always so difficult when it came to expressing her feelings for him.

"Lucas, we're not doing this tonight", she told him defiantly. She went to walk past him but he gently grabbed her arm.

"Tell me you _don't_ love me", he challenged. She looked down. Of course she loved him. She wouldn't be doing the things she did if she didn't.

"Peyton, why can't you just say it", he begged. In his mind set this was the last hurdle they had to overcome.

"Because, love only ends in heartache", she spoke quietly.

"It doesn't have to", he assured her. She looked up into his eyes.

"With you it usually does", he dropped her arm as if it had burned him. He knew she didn't mean to make him feel guilty, but that's exactly what it did.

"Peyton, I love you. I've always loved you and I always will love you", he needed her to know that he meant it. He was never turning back. Not now. Not after everything.

"You've said that all before", she was still so scared.

"Peyton, I've never meant it more then I do now", he cupped her face to keep her eyes focused on his.

She looked into those blues and knew everything he was saying was coming from the heart. She knew he meant it all. But, there were two hearts that could get broken in all of this. Hers and Keith's.

He took a deep breath. He and Peyton were never about speeches. He never needed to tell her he loved her, he could always show it. Just by looking at each other, by calling others when he knew he couldn't help her, by running into a building with a gunman, and by fighting off a crazed stalker. No, they never needed words to express how they felt, but if she needed one now, she was going to get it.

"You know that you stick your tongue out to the side when you're concentrating? Or that you smile to yourself when you hear the MASH theme song? You hate carrots, but always eat them in front of the kids because they have to eat them. You laugh at Haley because she buys things from the Home Shopping Network, but I've seen you watching it", at this she blushed, "You bite your lip when you're nervous. I know it kills you that you can only talk to Derek four times a year. I know that you miss Brooke, but you'd rather die then admit it", he watched as Peyton relaxed a little.

"And I know that you think me giving you this speech is ridiculous, but there's nothing I can do to show you that I love you. You're not running red lights, you're not doing drugs, you're not bleeding in a library, and there's no crazy stalker obsessed with you", Peyton continued to stare at him. He looked down dejectedly before speaking again.

"Listen, it's late and we've had a long day. I'll go and sleep on the couch", he brushed past her but stopped when her small arm clung to his. He turned to face her. She had tears in her big green eyes.

"Just" she stopped to take a breath and suppress a sob, "…love me", she stressed desperately. He smiled as he walked over to her.

"I'll love you forever", he whispered as he placed his forehead to hers. She leaned up and captured his lips with her own.

"I love you too", she said with a small smile. He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed with delight.

They had finally overcome their last hurdle.

* * *

Okay...chapter 11 is finally up lol...thanks to everyone who kept asking about it. I hope you all didnt loose interest in this story because more chapters will be coming. Leave some reviews. 


	12. Best Day of My Life

I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_She kissed him with everything she had. Moving from his lips to his neck, she smiled when she heard him groan. She always knew his weak spot. She kissed her way down his body. His collar bone, his chest, his abdomen, she kissed each hip bone. He bucked his hips in anticipation. She looked up at him and raised a brow playfully. _

"_Impatient much", she joked. He looked at her seriously._

"_Only for you", she smiled before resuming her previous actions. _

_She kissed her way down his length and she heard him moan with desire. Smiling one last time she placed her mouth around his hardness and slowly began to please him._

Lucas awoke to the sound of the bathroom door opening. He groaned as he realized that it was only a dream.

"Luke, Keith's back and Nathan and Haley brought Jamie. How does a barbeque sound?" Peyton asked as she walked out from the bathroom. She had obviously just showered. The water droplets zigzagged down her long, tanned legs, and her curly hair stuck to her face. The towel she was wearing did nothing to ease the tightening he felt in his pajama bottoms.

"Sounds great", he said in an almost painful voice. Peyton tilted her head and looked at him.

"What's wrong", she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing", he answered quickly. Peyton raised a brow. She looked at him and knew something was up. She looked at him again before turning to her dresser in search of something to wear. Lucas seized the opportunity.

"I'm gunna jump in the shower", Lucas called out as he practically ran out of the room.

"Okay", Peyton said in confusion.

What the hell had gotten into him?

------------------------------

"The place looks good", Haley said as she took a seat on the patio chair.

"Yea, his stuff goes well with mine", Peyton joked. Peyton looked over at Lucas as he worked the grill. They locked eyes and both instantly smiled.

"I'm happy for you Peyton", Haley said sincerely. The blonde in front of her had been through many hardships; most of them caused by the other blonde across the yard.

"Thanks, it feels good you know. To be this happy", she said almost in shock.

"Well, you of all people deserve this", Haley assured her. Peyton smiled appreciatively.

Her eyes followed the squeals of laughter coming from the other side of the yard. Keith and James were running away from their fathers, each had a devious smirk on their faces. She watched as Lucas picked Keith up and threw him over his shoulder; Nathan doing the same to James. The men ran with their children over their shoulders until the boys faces were beat red.

Peyton smiled fondly. "Keith deserves this", Haley nodded her head in agreement.

"So, I know it's only been a day, but what's it like", Nathan asked while regaining his breath. After taking a break and running with their boys they decided to go back to manning the grill.

Lucas smiled instantly, "yesterday was…good", he said uneasily. His brother raised a brow.

"We sorta got into an argument", Lucas continued, "but its fine now", he assured the younger Scott.

"What could you possible have fought about already", Nathan asked incredulously.

"Oh the usual", Lucas said with a sigh, "I told her I loved her, she freaked out."

"Well, its understandable", Nathan defended, "she's been hurt a lot Luke, a lot of the time it was by you", Lucas opened his mouth, but Nathan continued, "I know it wasn't always intentional, but it happened. Besides, with Jake disappearing off the face of the planet I'm sure she was even more closed off", Lucas tried not to wince at the mention of Jake.

"I know and you're right. We yelled for a bit, but in the end it all worked out" he said confidently.

Nathan watched with a smile as his brother and Peyton exchanged flirtatious glances.

"Good", Nathan said as he patted Lucas on the back. He flipped the last of the burgers.

"Let's eat", he yelled out into the yard.

------------------------------

"Thanks for coming over guys", Peyton whispered as to not wake James. Today's events had taken a toll on both the boys. Keith was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Thanks for having us", Haley said as she hugged her blonde friend. She looked between her husband and Peyton and knew he had some best friend advice.

"I'll take James, we'll be in the car", she said to Nathan as he handed over the small boy. He stirred a little, but wrapped his small arms around her neck.

"What's up", she asked with a curious expression.

"I just wanna make sure everything's okay", he said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. She nodded.

"Everything's going really well", Nathan nodded.

"What's really going on Nate?" Peyton asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Just, don't hold back", he watched as Peyton raised an eye brow, "with Lucas, don't close yourself off", she was about to protest, but he continued talking, "I know that you aren't, but I just want to make sure that things are going to be okay. I don't want to have to kick my big brother's ass", he watched as Peyton smiled, "again", he added purely for his own ego. Peyton walked forward and hugged him.

"Thank you, Nathan. I'm lucky to have you for a best friend", she whispered into his ear.

"Yea you are", he said in true Nathan Scott form. She rolled her eyes.

"I should head back in", she said as she nodded to the house.

"Yea, I should too. Remember what I said though Sawyer", he warned.

"I will", she said as she hugged him once more. She watched as they pulled out of the driveway before heading back inside.

"What's all this" Peyton asked with a smile as she entered the living room. Soft music was playing and the few candles she had in the house were lit, the lights were dimmed.

"This is because I haven't had a chance to take you out on a date", Lucas said as he took her hand.

"Luke, I don't need dates. Having you here is more then enough", she whispered as she caressed his face. He leaned into her touch.

"I want to though", he stressed she shook her head.

"Lucas Scott, I love you. No amount of dates or money you spend on me is going to change that", she finished with a smile. Lucas brushed his lips over hers.

"At least dance with me", he requested as he led her to the middle of the living room.

Together they swayed with the music. To Peyton this was better then any date. Being here, in the house they shared, with their son asleep upstairs…it was a dream come true. She put her arms around his neck and his hands instantly went to her hips.

Lucas looked down at her. Her head was nestled in his chest, her eyes closed. She was truly savoring every moment of this. Lucas was too. Every movement her hips made against his, every time her fingers brushed the nape of his neck, he found himself suppressing a groan.

"I love you", he whispered as he drew circles on her lower back.

"I love you too", she said without reserve or hesitation.

The song ended and Peyton pulled back and looked into Lucas's eyes.

"Let's go up to bed", Peyton said through a yawn. Lucas smiled before leading the way.

------------------------------

"_Oh God, Peyton", he moaned out as he buried his hands into her curly hair. He was nearing the edge, but didn't want it to end that way. He wanted, no needed to be inside of her._

_As if reading his mind, she stopped. Looking him in the eyes she slowly moved herself up, and hesitantly placed herself on top of him. They stayed like that for a moment, neither believing this was happening. After they were use to the feeling of each other, they began a slow and steady movement_

Peyton looked up at him with a curious expression. She had no idea what he was dreaming about, but whatever it was he was thoroughly enjoying it. He inched closer to her and she was suddenly well aware of the type of dream he was having.

"You dog", she whispered so that she wouldn't wake him.

She studied his features. He looked different somehow. As if, everything he had been worried about over the past few months had disappeared. One thing that didn't change was his broodiness. His brows seemed to be permanently furrowed. She smiled anyway; she loved everything about this man. His slightly upturned nose, his broodiness, his constant need to always protect her, his love for literature, the love he had for their son.

She bit her lip before leaning up to kiss him. Lucas's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey you", he said as he smiled down at her. It was only a dream. All of that was only a dream.

"So, wathca' dreaming about", Peyton teased. Lucas blushed before looking down at her.

"You", she rolled her eyes before asking again.

"I'm serious", he blushed again and she knew he wasn't lying.

Overcome with passion she lunged forward and kissed him. He tilted Peyton's head to deepen the kiss. Together their tongues danced a slow movement. They pulled away when air became a necessity. His lips worked his way down.

"Lucas", she moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm", he asked as he left a small red mark on her neck. His hand crept beneath her tank top and she ran her fingers through his hair, they both shuttered at these touches.

"Make love to me", she whispered into the room. Lucas stopped all his ministrations and looked at her. Her green eyes smoldered with passion. He gently kissed her lips.

"Are you sure", he didn't want her to feel pressured into doing anything.

"I love you", she answered.

He held the hem of her tank top in his hands, having an inner battle. Peyton placed her hands on his and together they took off her top. He leaned forward and kissed her with everything he had. She raked her long fingers up and down his already bare chest; stopping when they reached the rim of his boxers. She felt him gasp as she hooked her fingers in them. With one swift motion she pulled them down and they were tossed to the side. Lucas did the same with her sleep shorts. A few kisses and passion filled touches later; he was positioned above her. His tip awaiting her entrance.

They locked eyes and it was a silent confirmation that neither wanted to turn back. He entered her and she gasped; clutching onto his arms. He froze fearing that he was hurting her or that this was too overwhelming.

That all disappeared when she smiled and began to rock her hips. Together, they made love. It wasn't animalistic, it wasn't rushed, and it wasn't simply their urges taking over. No. It was slow and sweet. It was what they had both wanted for the past five years.

------------------------------

Keith Scott pushed open the bedroom door. Nightmares had never really been something he was plagued with. Whenever they did happen though, he retreated to his mother's room and snuggled as close as he could. He sleepily rubbed his eyes before focusing on the second body in the bed.

"Dad", he whispered in delight. With all of today's activates he had forgotten that his father was living with them.

Keith carefully climbed into the bed his parents shared. His parents were facing each other, a small smile played on both their lips. He crawled between them and squirmed around to get comfortable. Peyton put her arm around him without even waking; used to his occasional habits. Lucas, on the other hand, slowly opened his eyes. He thanked the fact that Peyton had gotten hungry and they both ventured down to the kitchen earlier that night. He watched as Keith yawned. Lucas threw an arm around both blondes and they instinctively snuggled closer. He placed a kiss to Keith's golden locks before falling back into a peaceful slumber.

Keith didn't have nightmares often. There weren't many times where he was scared. He had always felt fairly protected. Jake was a strong man and Keith was confident nothing would happen with him around.

Right now though, lying here, between his two parents...

He'd never felt safer.

* * *

Leave some reviews. 


	13. God Bless The Child

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews. Sorry this took forever.

* * *

Hectic.

That's the one word that described the Sawyer-Scott household over the past two months. Peyton was busy running back and forth from Savannah for the gallery, plus Karen had signed TRIC over to her. Lucas was slowly, but surely getting his publishing company started. Keith had started kindergarten; and loved every minute of it. To top it all off, Keith had gotten the flu.

"Oh God."

And Peyton was pretty sure he had passed it along.

"Still not feeling great?" Lucas asked as he rubbed her back.

"No, I was about to do a jig", she responded sarcastically. Lucas laughed.

"Sorry", he held up his hands defensively. Her demeanor changed and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. You've been really helpful with everything. I appreciate it", she said as she leaned in to kiss him. As he went to deepen the kiss Peyton quickly pulled away.

"Not again", she whined as she ran down the hallway.

"Hey dad", Keith cheered as he came down the stairs.

"I guess you're feeling better", he took notice of the color that had returned to Keith's face and his eyes were brighter then ever.

"Yup", he said as he took a seat at the table.

"How's mom", he asked in genuine concern. A minute later they heard a groan and the flush of a toilet bowl.

"Never mind", Keith said with a disgusted look on his face. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yea, she's still not feeling great", with that a pale looking Peyton walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby", she said with a hoarse voice as she patted Keith's head. He mumbled a 'hey' between spoonfuls of his cereal.

"Hey buddy", Keith lifted his head, "how about I call Uncle Nate and we all head down to the Rivercourt", he watched as Keith nodded his head excitedly.

"Go change–" before Lucas could even finish his sentence Keith had jumped from his chair and ran up to his room.

"You need to rest", Lucas said firmly as he turned to face Peyton.

"No, I need to get a band for Friday at TRIC. I have a guy calling to put an offer in for a painting. There's too much to do", Lucas looked at her guiltily, "Lucas", she groaned.

"You need rest", he said innocently. She simply stood there with her hand on her hips and glared at him.

"I called the gallery and told Steph to hold your calls and I told my mom that you weren't feeling well; she said that she could handle looking for a band", he seemed to say that entire thing in one breath.

Peyton weighed her options. They could argue, she would tell him that she didn't need to take off. It was a small bug that would go away. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she felt the sudden wave of nausea.

"Thanks", she said sincerely. Lucas looked at her in shock, "oh please", she said as she rolled her eyes.

"So, you're not mad?" he asked as he approached her slowly. She couldn't help but laugh at his actions.

"No, I'm not", she said quietly as she threw her arms around his neck to close the distance. He grinned before leaning down to kiss her.

"Aren't you afraid of getting sick?" she asked before their lips made contact. Lucas shrugged before answering.

"I've been pretty lucky so far. I mean you've been sick for like two weeks now and I haven't gotten anything. Besides, there's no way I could not kiss you", he said huskily. She bit her lip as he leaned closer.

"Dad, I'm ready!" Keith yelled as he came into the kitchen. Lucas and Peyton pulled apart; both breathless.

"Alright, let's go", Lucas said before he kissed Peyton once more. Keith walked over to his mother.

"Get some rest", he said with concern in his voice as he pointed a stern finger at her. Peyton did the best she could to hold back her laughter.

"I will baby", she said adoringly as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. With a final goodbye they were out the door.

-----------------------------

The Scott household was having just as much excitement. The dealership was having the best income it had had in years. Haley was teaching at Tree Hill High and was tutoring on the side. James also started kindergarten with Keith. Thanks to Haley, Keith was accepted early and the boys were even in the same class.

"I got it", Nathan called out as he walked to the door.

"Nathan I could have gotten it", Haley said in annoyance.

"I know that", he said as he continued his walk, "I just move faster", he said with a smirk.

"I'm not that big yet", she growled at him.

The other excitement in the Scott's life was a four month bump on Haley's belly.

"Uncle Nathan", Keith exclaimed as he jump into his arms.

"Hey little man, hey Luke."

"Hey"

"Lucas", Haley said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Hales", Lucas said as he pulled her in for a hug, "you look great", he said sincerely.

"Thanks. I wish I felt great", she muttered as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So how is my little niece or nephew?" he asked as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, wonderful", she said sarcastically, "this little one has discovered that my bladder makes a perfect basketball", she mumbled.

"So, what bring you by", Nathan asked, quickly changing the topic.

"We were wondering if you and James wanted to head down to the Rivercourt."

"Yea okay, Keith you wanna go tell Jamie to get ready?" the adults watched as the little blonde nodded before running down the hall.

"Peyton's working?" Haley asked.

"Actually I made her take the day off", Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "she's still not feeling well and she really needs a break", Haley and Nathan shared a glance that went unnoticed by Lucas.

"She's really still sick?" Haley asked with a raised brow.

"Yea, I think because she's working so much she hasn't had a chance to get better, you know?", the married couple nodded despondently.

"We're ready!" both boys broke the adults from their musings.

"Let's go", Nathan said as he and Luke got up from the table. Haley followed them to the door.

"Okay, have fun and be careful. Only fifteen minutes Luke", she said with concern. Lucas nodded.

"Bye babe", Nathan whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Bye", she whispered back as they broke apart. She watched them leave before grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

She had a Sawyer to visit.

------------------------------

"Peyton", Haley called out as she entered the house.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Haley stopped in her tracks at what she saw.

"Peyton, what are you doing?" she asked in complete shock. Peyton looked up at her with curious eyes.

"I'm having a snack", she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see that, but what are you eating", Haley responded slowly.

"Carrots", her blonde friend responded simply. Haley rolled her eyes.

"I can see that", she muttered as she took a seat across from her, "Peyton, you hate carrots", she stresses.

"I know, but I just had an urge to have them", she said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Lucas told me you're still not feeling well", Haley would approach the subject slowly.

"Yea, it come and goes though", she said while shrugging, "How are you though?" Peyton asked as she titled her head.

"Today's actually a good day", Haley said while laughing, "Minimal sickness and I only yelled at Nathan once", she said triumphantly.

"Nice", Peyton agreed with a laugh.

"Hey, do you have any pickles?" Haley asked as her eyes lit up.

"You hate pickles", Peyton acknowledged as she walked over to the fridge.

"Yea, but when I'm pregnant I eat these all the time. Nathan used to buy them by the case", she said matter of factly.

"Hmm", Peyton responded. Haley looked at her, maybe it was finally clicking.

"So do you think we could go to the store later?" Peyton asked with concern in her eyes.

"Sure", Haley said quietly as she placed a hand over hers.

------------------------------

"I cannot believe I have a son in kindergarten. We have sons in kindergarten", he announced as he faced his younger brother.

Nathan chuckled. "It's surreal", he agreed.

"Seriously. We're only twenty-three and you're gunna have a second one", Nathan noticed the hint of jealousy.

"What's going on Luke?"

He sighed. "Nothing. I just, I missed a lot because I wasn't there when she was pregnant with Keith. The stories and home movies are great, but I wanna be there, you know? I wanna rub her swollen feet and get whatever crazy food she's in the mood for–"

"You can say that now, but if she ever wants strawberries in the middle of December, I have a feeling you'll change your mind", Nathan cut him off with a nostalgic head shake.

"My point is that I want to move forward. Moving in is great and I'm glad that I can see Keith at any hour. And that Peyton and I can snuggle and just talk all night if we want. But, I feel like considering everything, we should be further in this whole process", he finished with slumped shoulders.

Nathan placed a reassuring hand on his brother's back. "You'll get there Luke. Look at how far you two have come since Whitey's funeral. You know your son. You and Peyton are together. You're living in the same house as them. If all of that can happen in a matter of five months, just think about what the next few months can hold", he spoke while thinking about Peyton's 'flu bug'.

"You know, that was very eloquent", he teased.

Nathan shrugged. "I married my tutor."

On the court the younger Scotts were having their own conversation.

"Aunt Peyton's still sick huh?" James asked as he passed the ball.

"Yea, she's had the flu foreverrrrr", she over emphasized.

"That's weird."

"I know. It's like all she does is cry and puke", he said as he scrunched his nose; his cousin matched his expression.

James thought for a moment. His mother cried a lot the last few months. And she threw up a lot. She also ate really gross stuff sometimes.

"Maybe she's having a baby", James offered. Keith lit up.

"Really?"

"Yea, my mom did all the same things and now she's having one", James watched as Keith's expression changed.

"My mom said that only people who are married have babies"

"Well, what about you?"

"She said I was an exception", he beamed.

James thought again. He looked over at his Uncle and smiled.

"Ask Uncle Luke to marry her."

"Can I do that?" Keith asked as he titled his head.

"They love each other right?" James asked. His mother told him that people needed to be in love before they could get married.

"They say it all the time", Keith said exasperatedly.

"Then yea, just tell him and then they'll get married and they'll have a baby", James made it sound simple.

"Okay I will", his cousin said confidently.

"If they're different we could trade", James said excitedly. Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Can we do that?"

"Sure, as long as they're still breathin' when we give them back. Besides we're family. Our parents are always sayin' we needa share."

Keith nodded; he was glad he had such a smart cousin.

------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked as he curled up next to Peyton.

"Better", she said quietly.

"Keith's out like a light. Today wore him out', he told her further.

"That's nice", she said despondently.

"Peyt, what's going on? I feel like I'm talking to myself", he said sounding hurt. She turned to face him.

"We've been really good so far right?" she asked timidly.

"We've been great", he eased some of her fears.

"Okay, I have something to tell you", she said before taking a breath.

"You can tell me anything", he assured her as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I didn't have the flu", she started out.

He raised a brow. "That's odd. You've been sick forever."

"I know. But that's the thing . . . I'm not sick", she bit her lip. She was trying to delay getting to the point.

"Then what was wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I love you", she whispered before taking the step.

Lucas smiled brightly. He never got tired of hearing her say that. "I love you too" and he never got tired of saying it.

"I'm really glad we've found each other again"

"I'm really glad we have too"

"I really did miss you all those years."

"I missed you too"

"I'm pregnant"

"I'm pregnant too", he responded like he had to all her other affectionate sentences, "wait, what?" he asked once he heard what he said.

"I'm pregnant", she repeated softly.

He lay there in shock.

"Luke, please say something. I get it if you think this is all too fast, but I'm happy about it. Like really happy. And I know Keith will be happy, he's been practically begging for one", she laughed a little as she remembered her son's less then subtle hints, "I just need to know where you stand with all of this", he continued to stare.

"Okay, I know this is a huge shock. It was to me too. But everything was crazy lately, I was working with the gallery, and TRIC and then you have everything going on at the company and we were both involved with Keith starting kindergarten. I just loss track of everything. Then Haley came over and it clicked. We went to the store and I took the test, after that came out positive, I took four more", she chuckled slightly, "all positive. Can you say something now", she begged as tears brimmed her eyes, "Luke can you please say something about this baby", that seemed to bring him from his daze.

"Our baby", he whispered. Peyton smiled as she nodded her head.

"Our baby", she mimicked him. He wiped at the stray tears that fell.

"We're having a baby", he said quietly as he placed a hand over her still flat stomach.

* * *

A Leyton baby. lol . . . let me know what you thoguht. 


	14. Feeling A Moment

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

Alright, so I skipped another two months in this chapter just because I didn't feel like having to write a filler one lol…there are flashbacks though—to give some background info.

* * *

Lucas Scott woke up in the morning the same way he went to sleep countless nights. He had a smile on his face and a hand placed firmly on Peyton's stomach. It was slightly larger now; though not incredibly noticeable.

At four months, she was smaller then Haley had been; something the blonde was not allowed to live down. A larger six month Haley never let her hear the end of how lucky she was. Peyton would respond with a smile, but for different reasons.

He watched as nestled closer to him before slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey you", he whispered.

"Hey", she said with a smile.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" he asked, although he already knew.

"Well, we have a doctor's appointment. Then we are having lunch at Nathan and Haley's and then I need to head out to Savannah", she finished quietly. His nodding head stopped instantly.

"What?"

"Steph called and something happened, I'm actually not too sure what though", she said as she thought back to the odd phone call.

"I really don't want you doing all that driving in one day Peyt", he said in concern.

"I'll be fine", she assured him.

"Alright, but when you get back we're having dinner. Just us", he whispered huskily.

She grinned as her hands slipped beneath the thin sheet that covered their naked bodies.

"What exactly do you have in mind Mr. Scott?" she asked seductively.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret", he breathed out as she reached his lower abdomen.

"Well, that's too bad", she announced as she stopped her movement and went to leave the bed. Lucas smirked before gently wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her flush against him. She gasped as she felt his hardness.

"Why is that too bad?" he asked gruffly as his hand slipped down her body.

"Luke, we have to . . . doctors", she panted out as he reached her center.

"Then we better get in the shower", he told her as he picked her up and headed off to the bathroom.

------------------------------

"Lucas, will you stop it", she reprimanded him.

"Sorry, I just hate doctor's offices", he said as he tried to steady his jittering leg.

"There's nothing to worry about", she assured him as she placed her hand on his knee.

"Yea dad, relax", Keith spoke from his place on the floor. He didn't bother to look up from his drawing.

Lucas smiled at their son. He had come to every visit and each time he was more amazed.

"Ms. Sawyer", the silver haired nurse called out in the waiting room. Peyton pretended not to notice how Lucas's face changed at the mention of her maiden name.

The three blondes stood and followed her into her designated room. Peyton took her place on the examination table.

"Good morning everyone", Dr. Stilwell greeted as he walked into the room. The unofficial family greeted him.

"You ready to see your little brother or sister?" he asked Keith as he placed the cool gel onto Peyton's body.

"Yup", Keith said as he nodded his head.

"Alright", he turned on the monitor and the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. Lucas and Peyton smiled, Keith pulled a chair closer to the large computer.

Lucas smiled at his son and thought back to when he and Peyton first told the four year old.

"_Hey bud", Lucas greeted as he took a seat next to Keith._

"_Hey dad", he said, barley taking his eyes off of the television._

"_Keith, your dad and I need to talk to you", Peyton said authoritatively. Keith immediately snapped his attention to the other blondes in the room; his mother didn't use that tone often, but when she did she meant business. He only hoped it wasn't bad._

"_Remember when mommy told you that one day you'd get a brother or a sister to play with?" she watched as he nodded his head excitedly._

"_How would you feel if that happened?" Lucas questioned from his spot next to Peyton._

"_Oh man!" the little boy yelled as he jumped up and hugged his parents._

_He thought back to the conversation he had had with James, "Does this mean you're getting married?" their son asked hopefully._

_Lucas looked over at Peyton; her expression never wavered. She brushed some hair out of Keith's face before answering._

"_Eventually", and with that she retreated to the kitchen to call Nathan and Haley. Lucas watched her walk away with a grin so large it reached his eyes._

"_You wanna help me with something?" he watched as Keith's eyes lit up._

"So, would you like to know the sex?" he asked the room.

------------------------------

They pulled up to his brother's house and Keith jumped out as soon as the car was put into park.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man", he repeated in delight as he ran into the backyard.

Lucas and Peyton intertwined their hands and followed him.

"Someone's excited", Peyton joked. Lucas stopped them and cupped her cheek before bringing his lips down to hers.

"Someone is definitely excited", she said seductively. Lucas grinned.

"I cannot wait until later", he said through hooded eyes.

"Me either", she said as she placed her forehead onto his.

"Congratulations", Nathan's booming voice broke them from their moment.

"Thanks", they replied. The three of them walked into the yard and another round of congratulations were heard from the Scott family.

Lucas and Nathan watched as the women in their lives walked around the kitchen putting away dishes and trying to sneak the rest of the deserts. The men sat in the yard keeping a watchful eye on their boys who refused to leave indoor pool.

"That's far enough Jamie", Nathan warned his dare devil son.

"Kay dad" he replied.

"So, you must be over the moon", Nathan commented as he relaxed in his seat. Sure enough, Lucas beamed.

"You can't even imagine. Well maybe you can", they both laughed.

"It's different for you. Yea you already have Keith, but this is your chance to experience everything and trust me, there will be a lot to experience", Nathan muttered as he thought of the crazy things Haley had had him do.

"Oh I know. Last week, after dinner she looked over at me with that pout and those puppy dog eyes and asked me to go to 'Once Upon A Sundae'."

"The ice cream place?" Lucas nodded, "Isn't that in–"

"Charleston, yup", Lucas answered bitterly.

"Oh man, that's like a two hour drive."

"I know, by the time I got back she was asleep", both men chuckled bitterly.

"Keith, come say goodbye to me", Peyton shouted as she walked over to the pool.

"So, what time do you wanna go set up?" Nathan asked the blonde Scott.

"As soon as she leaves."

_Lucas walking into his brother and best friend's house. He needed a favor, an important one._

"_Hey Luke", Nathan greeted him as he walked in the living room._

"_Hey, is Haley home?"_

"_Nope, she took James clothes shopping", Nathan chuckled as he remembered his sons' solemn expression._

"_Good", he muttered to himself, "I need a favor", Lucas asked softly._

"_Shoot", he said as he turned off the television._

"_Okay, well . . . I want to propose to Peyton", Nathan's eyes shot up to meet his._

"_Really?" he asked with a grin._

"_Yea", he matched his younger brother's expression, "okay so I need you to call her gallery and tell Steph that you recently purchased a painting, but need to speak to the painter, in person."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because then she won't be around for a while and we can set everything up", he stressed the 'we' while giving his brother a pleading look._

"_Alright", Nathan agreed without a second thought._

"Bye baby", he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bye", she whispered back as she leaned up to kiss him.

They pulled away breathlessly and he spoke. "I'll see you later tonight."

"You better have something good planned", she teased as she going into the car.

------------------------------

Peyton grumbled as she got out of the car. She drove all the way to Savannah and the freaking guy didn't even show up. People had a lot of nerve these days. So, she drove all the way back to Tree Hill only to find that Lucas wanted to meet her at the beach. THE BEACH. It was December for crying out loud. She was tired and it was cold and late and she was really hungry. This had better be worth it.

"Lucas", she called out as she approached the dark wooden staircase.

"Luke", she bellowed on more time. Her heels clicked against the wood as she hit the beginning of the platform. She was giving him ten more minutes before she went home and curled up under the covers.

Lucas slowly emerged from the darkness; decked out in a suit and tie. She sucked in a breath.

"Lucas", she whispered. He lovingly placed a finger to her lips; she didn't dare utter a syllable after that.

"I know that we haven't exactly had the easiest of times, but we made it and I know that we can overcome anything. I love you Peyton"

"I love you too", she interrupted with a smile.

"I know and that's why I'm here right now. Why we're here actually", he said coyly as he took her hand and led her toward the stairs. Peyton gasped.

There was hundreds of tea lights dug into the sand. They spelled out 'Marry Me Blondie?' she turned back to him and noticed that he was down on one knee; velvet box in his hands.

"What do you say Peyt? Let us be a real family. Me, you, Keith, and our daughter", he whispered, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" she said without hesitation. Lucas slipped the ring onto her finger and scooped her into his arms.

"She said yes!" he yelled into the virtual darkness. Peyton furrowed her brows until a large set of lights were turned on to reveal her other surprise.

"Lucas", she said in disbelief as he led her down the stairs.

"Is this good enough?" he teased.

Nathan, Haley, James, Karen, Lily, Skills, Bevin, Mouth, even Steph, and everyone else she loved stood on the sand applauding and whistling. Food tables were set up, as were dining tables. She couldn't help but to be amazed.

"_I know that a proposal is supposed to be a special moment between the man and his future wife, but I want my family there", Peyton told Lucas as they lay in the middle of the Rivercourt. This had become a nightly thing for them this summer. It was after all, only the two of them._

"_Really?" he asked, slightly surprised. Peyton blushed._

"_Yea, I mean the thought of having everyone I love witness something between the person I'm in love with seems pretty amazing", she whispered._

_Lucas stared at her. That's when he knew it. It came crashing into him like a tidal wave. In that moment he fell in love with her. _

"_It does seem pretty amazing", he agreed quietly._

"This was definitely worth it", she whispered as she kissed him tenderly.

_And she deserved nothing less then amazing.

* * *

_

Leave some and let me know what you thought.


	15. Here Comes A Regular

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

She was engaged. Peyton Sawyer was going to get married to the love of her life. She still could not believe it. She stared down at her left ring finger and smiled. It was a reality.

"You know, every time I look at you . . . you're looking at that", Lucas teased as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just can't believe it", she said in awe, "this is something I've wanted for so long and now it's finally happening."

"I'm sorry it took as long as it did", he said sincerely.

"It doesn't matter how long it took. What matters is how long it's going to last", she teased as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I hope you're ready for forever", he warned her seriously.

"I'm more then ready", she whispered as she kissed him.

He kissed her back, his tongue begging for entrance that she gladly accepted. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck and his thumb rubbed the smooth skin on her cheek.

"Keith's with your mother right?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yea, till five", he responded before crashing his lips back onto hers.

They blindly walked to the couch. Peyton tripped over one of Keith's toys, but Lucas's arms kept her firmly in place. He gently laid her on the couch. Showering her neck in sweet kisses. She felt him smile when a moan escaped her lips.

"Bedroom", she gasped out. He nodded his head before picking her up bridal style and practically running up the stairs.

She walked over to the bed and gave him a 'come hither' look that made his heart pound furiously.

Her fingers flew to the bottom of his shirt and she quickly pulled it over his head. She kissed her way down his chest and he smiled as he threw his head back. They had always had a fairly active sex life, but her pregnancy hormones sent it all into overdrive. Her hands worked his belt and the restraints of his jeans; leaving him in his boxers.

He followed her actions and undid her jeans; pulling them down slowly to drink in the sight of her legs, they had a hold on him like nothing else. She blushed and he quickly showered her face with kisses.

"You're gorgeous babe", and in that moment she never believed it more.

He slowly lifted her flowly top off and threw it to the pile that lay on the side of the bed. Together they made their way to the bed and discarded the rest of their clothing in the process.

He entered her gently. He watched as her eyes closed and she bit her lip in pleasure. He placed a hand on her expanded stomach and smiled when she placed her hand over his.

This was perfect.

------------------------------

Lucas smiled as he heard the chiming bell signaling his entrance to the café. That noise was like home.

"Hello", he called out, "anybody home?" he joked.

"Lucas", Karen greeted her son with open arms.

"Hey ma", he said as he hugged her tightly.

"Where's Peyton?" she asked as they broke apart.

"I'm fine thanks for asking", he muttered with a smirk.

"Oh stop it", she swatted him with the dish towel that was draped over her shoulder.

"She's umm . . . tired", he said truthfully, "this whole pregnancy thing is taking a toll on her", he lied.

"Oh", the older woman said in disappointment, "tell her I'm going to call her later", she said firmly and Lucas nodded his head.

"So, where's my boy?"

"In the back with Cait. Haley brought James over and they've all been back there the entire afternoon."

"Jeez, I can barely handle James and Keith on my own, how're you doing it with all three of them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Caitlyn's helped; she keeps them all in line. They wanted to play basketball, but she told them there would be nothing about it until they played house", both adults chuckled.

"They must have loved that", Lucas said doubtfully.

"Oh yea."

"Uncle Luke", James yelled out as he ran to the front of the café. A chorus of 'Luke' and 'dad' followed.

"Where's Peyton?" Caitlyn asked as Lucas put her down. The older blonde chuckled.

"She's at home. She a little tired", he watched as his younger sister pouted.

"I can't wait for the baby to come", she said in excitement.

"Me either kiddo", Lucas said with a far off look.

"I'm glad it's a girl, we need another one in this family", she said as she put a hand on her hip.

"Well, don't forget that Aunt Haley's having a baby, maybe that one will be a girl", Lucas told her optimistically.

"Then that would be even better because Jamie and Keith would be out numbered", she said with a devilish grin. Lucas could only laugh at his little sister.

"You are something else Caity", he said as he shook his head.

"Thanks", she replied with a smile. Keith yawned from his spot on his grandmother's lap.

"Let's get you home buddy", Lucas said quietly as he picked his son up.

With a few quiet goodbyes and a promise to call later; he was out the door.

------------------------------

"Nathan, don't be ridiculous", Peyton said into the phone.

"_I wouldn't mind coming over."_

"No, I don't need you to come over", she said robotically.

Lucas had gone into Charlotte to speak with a new writer they were trying to publish and he would be gone all weekend. Apparently the kid was young and thought he knew everything he needed to know. Peyton had a pretty good idea that Lucas would set him straight.

"_Are you sure?" he asked skeptically._

"Nathan I'm positive", she said as she rolled her eyes.

"_Don't roll your eyes at me", he scolded her._

"I was not rolling my eyes", she feigned innocence.

"_Now you're lying to me?"_

"I wasn't lying—okay I was, but can you blame me?" she asked incredulously. She heard him sigh on the other end.

"Look, Keith is napping and honestly I think he's going to be done for the night. James and Caitlyn really wore him out", she said thankfully.

"_Yea, James is done for too", he said in an amused tone._

"Spend the night with Haley. It's one of the last quiet one's you'll get."

"_Don't remind me", he groaned._

"I'm pretty confident that nothing's going to happen, but if something does, you'll be the first I call", she promised.

"_Alright", he finally caved, "but seriously, call me for anything."_

"I will", she promised, "love ya."

"_Love you too", he said sincerely before he hung up._

As soon as she hung up there was a knock on the door.

"Nathan, I will kill you", she muttered as she shuffled to the door.

Her eyes widened at the afternoon visitor.

"Brooke."

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun lol...let me know what you thought. 


	16. Broken

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

This is pretty short and it only focuses on Brooke and Peyton. Other chapters are in the works.

* * *

"Brooke", the blonde repeated again in shock.

"Hey", Brooke spoke softly.

They stood like that for another minute. Peyton could not believe she was standing there. She didn't know if she should punch her or embrace her.

"Can we talk?"

Peyton snapped back to reality at the raspy voice. Before she knew what she was doing, she felt herself nodding her head. Brooke took a step forward and Peyton put her arm out to block her.

"Keith's sleeping. I don't want to risk waking him up", she explained as she closed the front door behind her.

Brooke blindly followed her around the porch and into the yard she knew so well.

"_Peyton it's freezing out here", an eight year old Brooke carefully scolded her friend._

"_I don't care", she muttered._

_Brooke sighed. "Peyton—"_

"_I miss her Brooke", the blonde croaked out._

"_I know you do", she held back tears as she rubbed her back._

"_I feel like I'm all alone."_

_Brooke picked Peyton's head up so that they were staring into each other's eyes._

"_You're not alone", she whispered firmly, "you've got me."_

"_Always?" Peyton questioned in a small voice._

"_Always", Brooke said firmly as she smiled._

"So, why are you here?" Peyton brought Brooke out of her memory.

"I wanted to apologize", she said quietly as she looked down.

"What ever could you need to apologize for?" she pretended to think as she tapped her chin.

"Peyton, I'm sorry", she sincerely.

"I'm glad", Peyton responded sarcastically.

"I mean it", Brooke swore as her voice shook.

Peyton could hear the sincerity in her words. She knew Brooke was truly sorry. She wanted to be able to forgive her, but there was too much in the way of that.

"Brook, I understand that you're sorry, but this doesn't exactly change anything. You kept Lucas from his child. My son grew up without a father for four years because of you", she kept her voice at a steady whisper because she didn't trust it enough to go any higher.

"I know that okay. I know that I ruined our friendship. I ruined everything we built up over ten years."

"_I cannot believe we start high school tomorrow", Peyton mused from her spot on her bed._

"_I know. Its gunna kick ass", Brooke squealed in excitement._

_The blonde chuckled nervously and Brooke looked at her with a raised brow._

"_What's wrong", Brooke asked in concern as she propped herself up onto her elbows._

"_I'm scared", Peyton told her honestly._

"_There's nothing you worry about. You're tall, blonde, and skinny. Everyone will love you", Brooke told her matter of factly._

_Peyton laughed, "I meant, I'm scared about what's gunna happen with us."_

_Brooke furrowed her brows and Peyton continued. "High school changes people Brooke, what if we grow apart or make different friends, or do something dumb and end up hating each other", the blonde listed off in a panic._

"_Peyton that won't happen", her best friend went to speak, but Brooke stopped her, "you'll always have me", she said as firmly as she had when they were eight._

Silence lingered between the two former friends and they took the time to take in each other's appearances.

Brooke looked older although, she didn't know if that was possible; it had only been a few months. Considering the last time they saw each other maybe that was the difference. But she looked healthier. Her hair was cut and dyed; she had a cute bob. Her clothing was more stylish, well even more stylish. Peyton couldn't exactly describe it, but she just seemed better.

Brooke looked at Peyton. She smiled randomly. She had a twinkle in her eye that Brooke had only seen once before. Her curls were tighter and her lips looked fuller. She had a certain glow that radiated off of her and made Brooke smile internally.

"You look different", she thought aloud.

Peyton raised a brow. "You come to my house uninvited and now you're going to insult me", she said incredulously.

"No", Brooke denied it quickly, "It's a good different. You have a glow that I've never seen before", she said somewhat admiringly, "new moisturizer?" she joked in hopes to break tensions.

Peyton smirked despite her best attempts. "Umm, I'm pregnant actually."

"Wow", Brooke said with a shocked face, "you guys didn't waste any time", she joked again.

"We had a lot of time to make up for."

Brooke nodded her head and looked down again.

"Look, I came here to let you know that I'm moving back to Tree Hill", she watched as Peyton's snapped to meet hers.

"What?"

"I've made a lot of changes over the last few months and you might not believe me, but I have. I started up Clothes over Bros and it spread like crazy so I'm opening another store . . .in Tree Hill", she watched as Peyton nodded.

"And, I'm hoping to start my own family soon; Tree Hill is the best place to do that."

"Family?" Peyton questioned.

Brooke held up her left hand, "I'm engaged", she stated the obvious.

"Maybe we should make it a double", Peyton joked absentmindedly as she held up her hand.

"_You have a date with Andrew tonight right?" Peyton asked as she got dressed._

"_Yup", she grinned, "It's our fifth and you know what that means."_

"_Marriage?" Peyton joked._

_Brooke scoffed. "Yea right, we're only fourteen, but you are totally marrying Nathan", Peyton rolled her eyes._

"_Right after you marry Andrew."_

"_Maybe we could have a double wedding", Brooke squealed as she clapped her hands excitedly. Peyton gave her a look and Brooke immediately calmed down._

"_Whatever", Brooke waved a hand at her, "as long we're together it doesn't matter", she said as she hooked arms with the blonde._

"P. Sawyer", Brooke gasped out as she grabbed for her hand without thinking.

"I know", Peyton said giddily, it was her reaction whenever someone brought up her engagement.

"Jeez, Broody did good", she mused as she stared at the white gold band with a sparkling diamond a top it.

"Thanks", Peyton said shyly as she gently took her hand away, "what about you", she asked expectantly.

Brook shyly held out her left hand and bit her lip as Peyton stared at it. It was simple and plain. But at the same time it was extremely elegant and screamed "Brooke Davis'.

"It's beautiful", Peyton said honestly, "who's the lucky guy?" Peyton asked with a smirk.

Brooke smiled. "That's not important", she said as she waved Peyton off.

"_When I get married I want it to be low key", Peyton said from her side of the bed._

_The discussion had been brought up because a classmate of their's had secretly gotten married. They were only fifteen._

"_Please, low key so 1950's", Brooke teased from her spot beside the blonde._

"_Well then what do you want?" Peyton asked._

"_I want a huge wedding. With tons of flowers and lots of people. Everyone will know it's my wedding day. I'll show off my ring to everyone and it'll be so heavy it'll weigh down my hand—"_

"_And I'll be your maid of honor", Peyton piped in._

"_Of course", Brooke said obviously, "because whatever we do we'll be together."_

"What do you think this means Brooke? That we're best friends again? Cause we're not", she watched as Brooke's face fell.

"No, I just wanted to let you know in person instead of you seeing me around town and freaking out."

On some level that was a lie. She was hopeful. She wanted Peyton back as her friend. She wanted Peyton back as her best friend. There were some remains that she was sure she could salvage. There **had** to be.

"Keith's going to be up soon", Peyton lied.

Brooke nodded and followed Peyton to the front of the porch.

"Alright, well, we move in a few weeks so I'll be back", she said in a 'Terminator' accent.

Peyton let out a low laugh and Brooke smiled. There had to be hope.

"_I guess I'll see ya around", Brooke mocked bitterly, "who breaks up with someone like that?"_

"_We're sixteen he can't be that creative and plus Scott's a tool", Peyton called out from her closet._

"_Yea, but he was cute and a great kisser", she said dreamily._

"_You could do better", Peyton assured her._

"_What if he was my one great love and now he's gone", she said with a horrified expression._

"_Just like Andrew and Frank and Billy and Mike and Tommy—"_

"_Okay", Brooke cut off her friends rambling, "So he wasn't, but he could have", she said optimistically._

"_Brooke", Peyton laughed as she smoothed the brunette's hair, "there will be more boys."_

"_Yea you're right", Brooke said, suddenly fine with everything._

"_Anyways, you've got me", Peyton said as she threw an arm around her shoulder, "and I will never use that line on you", she said in assurance._

"I guess I'll see you around", Peyton said as she opened her front door. Brooke's face fell.

Maybe she was wrong.

* * *

Okay, let me know what you think. 


End file.
